Cho Hakkai: Murderer?
by Me-Nuriko
Summary: [COMPLETED] 58 shounen-ai, angst. You fall in love with a person, not a gender. Unfortunately not everyone is fine with that. But is bigotry enough to create a murderer, or is something more sinister at work against the Sanzo-ikkou?
1. One

Thank you stitcher2ficcer for all your help. It's been invaluable. Love you.****

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer? **

**Chapter 1**

The small town looked peaceful as they drove into it. Hakkai parked Hakuryuu outside the only inn they could see. Sanzo stepped out of the jeep and disappeared inside, as usual leaving the rest of the traveling party to deal with their luggage.

"Here, monkey," Gojyo said taking out Sanzo's bag, their food trunk, as well as Goku's bag, and heaving it all into Goku's arms. "You take care of this."

He took his own bag and attempted to follow the monk into the inn. At Goku's angry cry he stopped and looked innocently at the younger man. "What?" he asked. "You're his pet; take care of your owner's stuff. And since you eat the most, you can carry the food too." He turned to Hakkai. "Want some help with that?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer he took a bundle of blankets out of Hakuryuu, and then he too disappeared inside the inn.

"Stupid kappa!" Goku muttered as he followed Hakkai through the door with his burden, to meet up with the half-breed and the monk.

The young, female innkeeper behind the counter was cute, and Gojyo's instincts took over. He leaned over the desk, looked into the girl's eyes and… felt a rough push at his shoulder. He looked up, irritated.

Hakkai stood beside him, and with that fake smile Gojyo hated so much, he politely addressed the girl. "Excuse me, miss. Are there any rooms available for tonight?"

The girl glanced at Gojyo, but answered Hakkai's question. "Yes, this time of year we don't have many guests here. How many rooms would you like? Four?"

"Yes," came Sanzo's immediate answer, but he was interrupted by Hakkai.

"No, three," Hakkai said calmly. He looked at Sanzo, and even though no one could see any trace of challenge in that look, Sanzo, with a 'ch' and a 'fine,' gave in to Hakkai.

Or maybe it was because there was no challenge that the monk agreed to Hakkai's request, Gojyo thought. Hakkai could have that effect on people. In spite of his everlasting smile and his sometimes timid behavior, he was the only one with as great a will as Sanzo. Gojyo didn't think he himself could win that kind of battle, not with Sanzo and absolutely not with Hakkai. If he tried, it would end in a real battle, and he neither wanted a bullet from Sanzo's gun through his brain nor the icy look Hakkai would give him. He laughed to himself; now he was comparing a bullet to a look and couldn't say which he would prefer.

On the other hand, Gojyo mused, Sanzo should know by now that Hakkai and Gojyo wanted to share room, so he could just as well have asked for three rooms immediately. Sure, they often had their own rooms if there were rooms enough and they weren't expecting any attacks, in which case all the four of them usually shared one room. But lately Gojyo and Hakkai had always ended up in the same room anyway, and Sanzo never failed to notice things like that. Maybe he was just letting things stay the way they were until either of them said otherwise, like Hakkai had right now.

Goku looked disappointed as Sanzo took two of the keys and handed one of them to him. Gojyo understood; Goku wanted to stay in the same room as Sanzo, but the monk only picked up his bag and climbed the stairs to his room without a glance at the monkey. Goku tossed the key in the air, caught it, sighed, and climbed the stairs, too.

Hakkai bent to take some of the luggage that was left, and then smiled politely at Gojyo. "Will you help me carry this, Gojyo?" He pointed at what still stood at the floor.

Gojyo glared after Goku, but picked up the bags and followed his friend to their room. When they reached it Hakkai put his burden on one of the beds and immediately started to unpack what he needed for the night. Gojyo, on the other hand, only dropped it to the floor, closed the door, and went to stand behind Hakkai.

"You angry with me?" He put his arms loosely around Hakkai's waist, and nuzzled his neck. __

Hakkai turned to him. "No, but I didn't want you to spend the night with that girl."

Gojyo tried to smirk, but it became a smile instead. "Ch, you can be so possessive, Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled back, this time with a genuine smile, and a teasingly menacing one at that. "I know. But would you really rather have your own room and invite the pretty girl downstairs than share the room with me?"

Gojyo laughed and put his arms around his lover's neck. "I'll have to think about that," he said.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai tried to sound angry, but failed, and instead drew the half-youkai closer and caught his lips with his own.

Gojyo immediately responded to the kiss and felt an urge for something more, when a knock at the door broke them apart.

"Yes?" Hakkai answered, and Goku entered the room.

"Oi, monkey. Not that I don't appreciate it, but since when have you started to knock?" Gojyo lit a cigarette and cast a curious glance at Goku.

"Hey, cockroach! I knock sometimes." Goku didn't sound like he was very upset about Gojyo's insult. "But since you ask… I just wanted to be thoughtful; I didn't want to bust right in and interrupt something." His eyes shone with glee, and when he saw Hakkai's cheeks turn light pink, he laughed. "I guess you guys are glad I did knock."

"Mind your own business, monkey," said Gojyo, trying to sound indifferent and blowing smoke at the grinning boy. "What do you want anyway?"

"Nothing much. Sanzo told me to get you so you two could go shopping before the stores close. He's out of cigarettes." He gave Hakkai the gold card. "I'm going down to the kitchen for a while." Then he disappeared.

Hakkai chuckled. "Yes, the smell indicates they're cooking his favorite dish for dinner. I hope there will be something left for us, if he's going to stay in the kitchen while they're preparing it."

"That stinking monk," Gojyo said, irritated. "What about his doing his own shopping once in a while?"

"Oh well, Gojyo. We need to get our supplies, too. And Sanzo will probably get started at sunrise tomorrow, so we might as well buy his cigarettes at the same time." Hakkai sat down to write a shopping list.

"Why don't we make his holiness take care of the whole fucking shopping?" Gojyo tried to argue with Hakkai.

Hakkai only smiled. "I'd rather take care of it myself, Gojyo."

"Oh," Gojyo brightened. "You don't trust him. That's a reason I can understand."

"I thought you might see it like that," Hakkai mumbled as he scratched down another item on the list.

"But if you want to do it yourself, you don't need me."

At this Hakkai lifted his head and glared at Gojyo. "What are you going to do that is so important you can't come with me and help carry all the things that _we_ need?"

Gojyo frowned at Hakkai's unusually sharp tone. "Goku can help you carry all the stuff." He wasn't at all in the mood for shopping. He almost never was. It was so damned boring buying food and other necessities.

"Are you going out flirting with girls, or do you have something else to do?" Hakkai asked again, even more sharply.

Gojyo sighed. "No, Hakkai. I just think Goku can help you as well as I." __

"Goku's not here. If you want your Hi-Lites I suggest you come with me."

"Blackmail." Gojyo stared sourly at his friend. "Alright, I'm coming."

"Good." Hakkai pocketed the list and the card, and the two of them left the room.

Gojyo walked beside his partner, no longer irritated. Who could stay angry with Hakkai? Not this half-breed. But Hakkai had been acting a little strange the last couple of days… no, make that weeks. And at nights too, for that matter. Almost every night Gojyo had been awakened by gasps or quiet whispers from a dreaming and twisting Hakkai. But at Gojyo's touch he had always calmed down and gone back to a peaceful sleep. Hakkai refused to talk about it, claiming he didn't remember. Gojyo hadn't believed him, but had dropped the subject until Hakkai was ready to talk about it.__

The two young men made their shopping round in a rather cheerful mood. Hakkai acted like his usual self, and Gojyo enjoyed the company, if not the shopping.

They returned to the inn loaded with bags and packages they had bought. Most of the stuff was put in their room, but they both went to the monk's room to hand him his Marlboro Reds and the newspaper.

"About time," Sanzo said grumpily as they entered after hearing a sound they believed was an answer to their knock.

The monk was sitting by the window smoking one of Gojyo's Hi-Lites. The package lay beside him on the table, and three stumps in the ashtray showed the cigarette in his mouth wasn't the first of Gojyo's that he had smoked.

"Hey, you bastard!" Gojyo angrily strode across the room and snapped his cigarette package from the table. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sanzo only cast him a short glance, before inhaling another lungful of smoke. "I borrowed four of your cigarettes. Take two of mine," he said indifferently.

"Two! Why, you shitty monk… I'm sure as hell gonna have four of yours, or five. I'm taking one in interest, too."

The click from the gun and the sight of the same pointing straight to Gojyo's head made him quiet down. "I said two." Sanzo lowered the gun, opened one of his own packages, which Hakkai had laid beside him, and tossed two sticks to the redhead. "It's about the same amount of nicotine. Take it or leave it."

Gojyo fumed but was caught by Hakkai's eyes and kept to himself what he was about to say. Instead he furiously left the room, hearing Sanzo's voice talking to Hakkai behind him.

"The inn-keeper said supper is ready in about half an hour," the monk stated. "If there's anything left with Goku in the kitchen."

Hakkai chuckled. "Yes, let's hope there is. See you in half an hour then, Sanzo." He followed Gojyo back to their room.

When they later gathered in the dining room, the table was filled with the most delicious-looking dishes they could imagine. The sight and wonderful smell made Goku's eyes shine as he sat down.

Gojyo laughed at Goku's expression. "Hey, monkey, you've been in the kitchen for almost two hours now. By the starved look you've got, they must have found a way to put you to work instead of feeding you. I think I'll go have a talk with those people. Properly trained, it might even be enjoyable to have you around for a change."

Goku immediately reacted to the insult. "You should talk, cockroach! If somewhere on this journey we find a training center for kappas, we'll put you in there and pick you up on our way home after we've finished this Gyumaou business."__

"Right, monkey," Gojyo said sarcastically. "Good luck finding that training center. Unfortunately for you, I think I've heard of training centers for monkeys, so I kind of appreciate you reminding me of them."

The half-youkai was quite amused to see that Goku got so absorbed by these thoughts that he stopped filling his plate. Gojyo took the opportunity to fill his own plate without having to compete with Goku over every piece.

Not listening to Gojyo, Goku continued. "Maybe they could teach you how to fetch balls and stuff." He laughed out loud. "Sanzo could have you fetch his newspaper, and Hakkai could scratch you behind your ear and call you a 'good kappa,' and I could…"

"Shut up!" That was Sanzo of course. "Or I'll put you both in training centers."

The silence that followed was more than the usual silence. Something was missing. Everyone turned to look at Hakkai. He hadn't said a word to try to calm them down. In fact he didn't seem to have been listening. He was slowly eating from the small portion that was his normal size meal, his face blank.

"Hakkai?" Goku was looking disturbed.

"Oi, Hakkai," Gojyo said at almost the same time. "You with us?"

Hakkai looked up, pink coloring his cheeks as he saw his companions wondering expressions, and he immediately let his own face show the usual smile. "I'm sorry. I guess I was lost in thoughts for a while. Did you say something?"

"Nothing important. Forget it," Gojyo said, but he frowned slightly as he looked at his best friend. Something was definitely wrong.

The rest of the supper was consumed in a relatively ordinary way. That is, Gojyo and Goku soon started their bickering again, and Sanzo at intervals hit them with his harisen; but Hakkai went back to his silent musing.

After supper, Sanzo went back to his room, and Gojyo saw Goku disappear again through the door that led to the kitchen. Obviously he had found someone there who didn't mind feeding him. Gojyo smirked. Probably an old lady who thought Goku was a nice young lad but way too skinny. Or it could be a younger girl who found Goku's golden eyes irresistible. He had to think about that. Goku was growing up, and he guessed girls would find him attractive. Gojyo really didn't know how Goku felt about girls though.

Well, that would be a problem for another day. Or rather, it wasn't his damned business. Today's problem, which was his business, Gojyo thought, was what was wrong with Hakkai.

"Oi, Hakkai." Gojyo had to ask him. He knew something was wrong, and he couldn't leave his lover suffering from whatever was causing him pain. "What's with you? I know something's bothering you. Please, tell me, will you?"

Hakkai answered seriously, still unsmiling. "I knew I couldn't hide it from you. You're much too aware of my emotions."

"Not that I think you've hidden anything from Sanzo either, but of course I am. Heh, as if you can't read me all the time either." Gojyo grinned. Ever since the youkai had come to live at his place after starting a new life as Cho Hakkai, Gojyo had been the one who knew the man's feelings the best. And as time passed, and he became more and more attached to Hakkai, that ability had increased to something close to mind reading. And Hakkai was even better at reading him.

Hakkai turned to look at him. A small smile came and went on his face. "That's true." He turned away again. "If you join me for a walk, I'll tell you."

They left the inn and wandered the streets of the small town. It was getting dark, but lamps lit the streets, and the air was warm and pleasant. It would have been a nice walk if Hakkai hadn't been so tense. They walked in silence as Gojyo waited for his friend to start talking.

"I've been having these nightmares," Hakkai eventually said, without looking at Gojyo.

"I know. You're the one who claimed you weren't dreaming."

Ignoring the comment Hakkai continued. "It's not my usual nightmare, about Kanan. But it is from my life as Gonou. Or rather, it's me before I met Kanan, but I feel the same rage that overcame me when I heard they had given her to Hyakugan Maou."

Gojyo looked intensely at his friend, but Hakkai looked down before he continued. "The dreams are so vivid. They're are not always the same, but in all of them I commit murder. Sometimes I'm at the orphanage and all the kids are shunning me. I'm getting more and more furious, and then suddenly I'm holding a knife, the same knife I used…that time. The same knife Kanan…" He turned silent.

"What do you do with the knife, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked gently, thinking it best if Hakkai told him all about the dreams, since he obviously was so disturbed by them.

"I…" Hakkai swallowed. "It's different. Sometimes it's night and I walk from room to room and stab the knife into each of them while they're asleep. Sometimes I'm in class when I suddenly rise and start murdering all of them in the classroom. There are other scenarios too. It's not always the orphanage. It can be the village where Kanan and I lived, or even one of the villages we've been passing on this journey."

"Go on," Gojyo encouraged, as Hakkai stopped and stood quietly under a streetlamp.

For the first time since they had left the inn, Hakkai looked at Gojyo.

"I always kill everyone. I'm always left alone. And when I stand there, surrounded by bodies and blood, I smile and feel fulfilled. Then I wake up." He tried to turn away again, but Gojyo wouldn't let him. Standing opposite him, the half-youkai caught his friend's shoulders in a firm grip, holding him still against the wall of the house behind him. __

"Don't turn away again, Hakkai," he said. "I'm glad you told me, but man…you could have told me before. You've been acting weird for a couple of weeks. I'm here for you. Remember?" __

"You don't understand, Gojyo," said Hakkai, looking miserably at his lover. "Those dreams are bad enough; but the worst is… sometimes it's Sanzo, Goku, and _you_ I kill."

Gojyo smiled at Hakkai. "You're not gonna take me out that easily. It was only a dream, a bad dream, granted, but still only a dream. Something must have happened that triggered all those memories of what you did. What happened the day before you had your first nightmare?"

Hakkai shook his head. "Nothing. We were camping outside, and we hadn't even been in a fight that day. Or the day before for that matter. Everything was just fine, no one was hurt, we had been eating well, everyone was acting normal. Nothing special happened."

"Okay. But you don't have to deal with this alone, you know. Next time I notice you start to dream I'll wake you up and you can talk about if you want, or I'll just hold you," Gojyo said, looking concerned. "I guess this is why you've been so possessive lately."

Hakkai looked relieved. "You don't think I'm going insane, then?" he asked a little anxiously, but with a small smile back on his face.

"Insane? Hell, no." Gojyo smirked. "Not more than you already are."

At that Hakkai's smile widened. Gojyo couldn't resist it. He took a step forward, put his arms around the other young man and brushed his lips with his own. Gojyo was glad, but not surprised, that Hakkai immediately responded to the kiss, making it passionate enough to draw a small moan from Gojyo's throat.

"What!" Someone yelled behind them, making them loosen their embrace to see who had disturbed them.

Right behind them stood two boys, not much younger than themselves. They looked at the pair in each other's arms with expressions of disgust.

"You're kissing each other," one of the boys said, "and you're both male!"

"Hey," said Gojyo, irritated, "what's your problem?"

"Not our problem," the other boy answered in a superior tone. "Yours. That kind of relationship is forbidden in this town. You better watch out."

He spat at their feet, and the other boy laughed, before they both disappeared.

"Maybe we should go back to the inn?" Hakkai suggested.

Gojyo grinned. "Yeah, maybe we can find something else to do there?"

"So you don't mind us sharing a room tonight then?" Hakkai asked, insinuating.

"Cut it out, will ya?" Gojyo pretended to pout. "I love you, you know that."

He tried to catch Hakkai for another kiss, but the brunette smiled wickedly and avoided the embrace. "As a matter of fact, I'm in the mood for a little card game and some drinks before bed."

"You're no fun, " Gojyo protested.

"We can put some interesting bets in the game if you want to."

"What's the point? You always win." But the idea appealed to Gojyo. There were all kinds of bets he could do in a game, and he didn't even have to bet on himself winning. "Alright then. Let's go back for some games."

They made their way slowly back to the inn. When they arrived they found Sanzo sitting in the common room downstairs, where they had eaten, with a beer in front of him, cigarette in his mouth, and newspaper in his hands. Goku was sitting on the other side of the small table, happily eating a dumpling.

"Care to join us for a game?" Gojyo pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. Hakkai did the same opposite him.

"Sure," Goku answered eagerly, while Sanzo grunted something agreeable.

Gojyo took up the cards and started to deal. They hadn't had a chance to start the game though, before they were interrupted by a turmoil at the door.

"There they are," someone was shouting. "That gay couple!"

Sanzo cast a glance at his two comrades, sitting on both sides of him, but he didn't say anything.

"How many cards, Goku?" Gojyo asked without letting on that he heard the shouting from the door or the footsteps that now were approaching.

"Two," came the answer from Goku. He, too, was aware of the men coming closer, knowing they were talking about two of his friends, but just as Gojyo did, he pretended he didn't notice.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo asked after dealing two more cards to Goku.

Before Hakkai could answer, a hard grip on the half-youkai's shoulder pushed him around, almost making the chair fall.

**TBC**


	2. Two

First of all, thanks to stitcher2ficcer. You're a great beta.

X-parrot: I hope you're going to like this chapter even better. Now the 'fun' begins.

keistje: I'm so glad you liked it. It will be quite a lot more of interaction between Sanzo and Gojyo before this is over. (No, of course not. Not _that_ kind of interaction. I save that for Gojyo/Hakkai. )

Crimson1: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll post this now, so you don't have to wait anymore. I hope you like angst… (Hm, thinking of 'Don't speak', guess you do.)

Celeste1: You don't think a couple of humans can take care of the Sanzo-ikkou? Eh, neither do I. Glad you liked it.

Shayera: I'm glad you think it has improved. This new chapter goes beyond what you have read before. I hope you will find this 'acceptable', too.

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 2**

Gojyo slapped the hand away from his shoulder and rose to face his attacker. The man, as tall as he and at least twice as broad, looked grimly at him. Beside the bulky man was a smaller one with an even grimmer expression, and behind them stood the two boys Gojyo and Hakkai had met a little while ago, smirking.

Gojyo looked coldly at the man in front of him. "Anything particular you want, asshole?"

"Damned straight there is. My son and his friend just told me you and that shit there," he pointed at Hakkai, who also had risen and now was standing beside Gojyo, "are homosexuals!"__

"I don't see what business that is of yours, but I've probably had more girls than you can count. " Gojyo snarled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not my type."

The man frowned, a little uncertain now, but angry nonetheless because of Gojyo's insinuation.

"You two were kissing, as my son said, right?"

"What if we were?" Gojyo asked, an obvious challenge in his tone.

Hakkai took a step forward, placing himself between his friend and the bigger man. He looked seriously at the man facing him, and, with a voice that in ice easily could match Gojyo's glare, he said: "Since this has nothing to do with you, I would kindly ask you to leave."

The angry man struck fast, in an attempt to catch Hakkai off guard, but Hakkai easily avoided the punch.

"We don't want to hurt you, so please just leave," Hakkai said as he caught the man's arm and twisted it behind his back.

When the attacker's smaller friend saw that, he launched himself at Gojyo, who avoided the attack just as easily as Hakkai had. The redhead took a sidestep and held out a leg, making the other man trip and fall. Gojyo put a foot on his back, pushing him into a lying position.

"You heard my friend, get out of here," he said, giving the man a kick, not too hard, but not gently either. That made the man quickly rise, but he did not leave, only placed himself out of reach from the group.

"Homosexuality is forbidden in this town, the man caught in Hakkai's grip groaned. "If you're not out of this town when the sheriff's back, you'll both go to jail." He tried to sound triumphant, but it was hard as Hakkai twisted his arm a little further upwards.

"We'll be out of here first thing in the morning, not because of this town's rules or your bigotry. But we're in a hurry." Sanzo opened his mouth for the first time. "If you mind your damned business, we'll mind ours."

The two men stared at Sanzo, apparently only now noticing there was a high ranking monk sitting at the same table as the two they had planned to give a beating to.

"Sorry, your holiness," one of them stammered. "They are friends of yours?"

"No," Sanzo answered as expected. "Beat them up if you think you can, but I seriously doubt it. Either way we'll be leaving in the morning."

Trying to regain some of the pride they had lost to Gojyo and Hakkai, the taller man answered back. "Fine, but if those two aren't out of here before noon tomorrow, the sheriff will get them. To separate cells."

Gojyo snorted. "We hear you. Let's hope there won't be any attack from youkai tonight. Cause if there is, I sure as hell ain't gonna save your asses."__

The two older men left the inn, trying to look superior, while Gojyo glared after them. The younger men were still standing beside the Sanzo party. One of them opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Gojyo turned to glare at him. The angry look in the redhead's eyes could have shut up anyone, and the boy was not as brave as he liked to think. Instead he beckoned his comrade to follow him out of the inn. His friend did so, but as he passed Hakkai he unexpectedly hit him hard in his groin. Hakkai bent over, groaning, and the boy quickly jumped out of reach from Gojyo, and both boys swiftly ran out the door.

"Gojyo, don't," Hakkai groaned as the half-youkai began to follow them. "I'll handle this myself later."

Sanzo lifted his head from the newspaper he had been reading since the quarrel began. "Neither of you are going to do anything about them. We're going to bed now, and you'll be ready to leave at dawn."

He folded the newspaper, tossed the gold card to the innkeeper, stood with his arms crossed while waiting to get it back, then without another word climbed the stairs to his room.

Goku, who during the whole incident had been sitting with his elbows on the table, head resting in his hands with an amused expression, grinned at his two friends. "Hey, if you two go around kissing in public like that, I guess I don't have to be afraid to walk in on you," he teased.

Gojyo, still pissed off, frowned at the younger boy. "You better keep up the good work with knocking, monkey, or I'll give you a lesson knocking with your head."

Goku only laughed. "You just try that, ero-kappa."

"I will, monkey brain."

At that Goku raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "Yeah, sure you will, cockroach." He yawned. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any card game tonight, so I think I'll hit the sack." He rose and said mockingly. "Have fun tonight, Gojyo, Hakkai." He started for the stairs but apparently changed his mind and disappeared into the kitchen once again.

Gojyo and Hakkai stared after him, then at each other.

"Goku seems to have grown up quite a bit," Hakkai observed.

"Uh-huh," Gojyo nodded. "But he's still annoying."

The young innkeeper came up to them anxiously, looking down at the floor. "Eh, I'm sorry. I really don't want to ask this of you, but would you please leave for your room now?" She looked embarrassed and almost whispered, "It would be even better if you don't share a room tonight. I'll be happy to give you separate rooms. I won't charge you for the extra room, of course."

"We share room." Gojyo's voice was stubborn.

Hakkai backed him up. "I hope we won't cause you trouble miss, but we are not going to give in for some bigots. Separate rooms will not be necessary. But we'll go to our room now." He smiled at the nervous girl.

Gojyo stared angrily at the rest of the customers sitting in the room, all very attentive to what was going on. Demonstratively he put his arm around Hakkai, and as they left the room and together ascended the stairway, he muttered, "So the rest of you fucking assholes can gossip as much as you want."

When they reached their room Gojyo immediately threw himself on the bed. "Damn. What a bunch of fucking bigot bastards. What the hell's with these guys?"

Hakkai, who had seated himself in a chair by the window, answered him calmly. "I remember you saying quite a lot of bigoted comments about men that preferred men before you admitted you loved me."

Gojyo turned to look at Hakkai. "I admitted to myself I loved you long before I told you, you know that," he said seriously. "And those comments were a stupid way for me not to show you how I felt. I was so afraid my feelings would push you away. Having you as my best friend meant so much to me. Still does. And if I revealed my feelings I might have lost your friendship. Better to love you secretly and still be near you, than risk losing you altogether."

"I know Gojyo," Hakkai smiled at him. "Subconsciously I knew what you felt for me, and you know I was struggling not to respond to those feelings. I'm glad you waited to tell me, because I don't know what I would have done if you had told me before I was ready to deal with it. I might have pushed you away."

Hakkai rose from the chair and went to sit on the bed beside Gojyo. He reached out to stroke Gojyo's hair. "We can't choose who we fall in love with. Sometimes we push love away because we're afraid, but we can't push it away forever. The time comes when we must surrender to it, whether we have the courage to live with it or not."

His words, together with the gentle touch, made Gojyo long to feel Hakkai's body against his own. He lifted his arm and laid it around the other's neck, pulling him closer, and again they kissed. Gojyo was eager, but this time Hakkai held back and soon broke the kiss.

"Sorry, Gojyo," he said apologetically. "I can't do this right now."

He rose and went back to the window. Gojyo followed his movements with his eyes. He was disappointed but did not want to push it. Hakkai's dreams seemed to affect the healer more each day.

Hakkai stood with his back to Gojyo. "I'm going out for a walk," he declared.

Gojyo immediately rose from the bed. "I'll go with you." He reached for his jacket.

At that Hakkai turned to Gojyo. "No, Gojyo. I need to go alone. Please don't be offended. It's got nothing to do with you. I just need to be alone to think for a while."

"Sure, I understand." Gojyo lay down again on the bed. "But don't be too late or I'll go looking for you." He tried to sound like he was joking, but was sure Hakkai could hear the worry he felt.

The healer gave him a small smile. "I'll probably be back in an hour. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Whose worried?" muttered Gojyo.

"You are." Hakkai answered, showing he had caught the worry in Gojyo's tone. "Don't be."

"Alright, have a nice walk. But don't forget me waiting for you, will you?"

"Of course not," Hakkai said and left the room.

As soon as he was out of the door, Gojyo rose again and stepped up to the window. It faced the square before the front door of the inn, and Gojyo stood watching as Hakkai came out and crossed the now empty area. When he saw which street Hakkai took, he hurriedly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room and down the stairs to follow his friend. Dammit, if Hakkai thought he could just sit here waiting while his best friend was suffering, then Hakkai was very wrong. Of course Hakkai could take care of himself, and Gojyo wasn't going to impose on him, but just in case… Gojyo sighed. Maybe it was him and not Hakkai who was the mother in this party.

Outside the inn he too crossed the square and took the same street he had seen Hakkai take. He was in luck. When he turned around the corner Hakkai was still in sight, maybe 50 meters ahead of him. Gojyo remembered there was a park at the end of this street; maybe that's where Hakkai was going.

Silently he followed his partner. He was right, Hakkai walked into the park, seemingly without a goal. Gojyo could see his friend slowly walking under the trees with his head bent. The moon and the stars on this cloudless night made it possible to see him clearly.

As the half youkai walked behind his friend at a distance, he saw Hakkai sit down on a bench by a pond. Gojyo silently placed himself behind a tree as close to Hakkai as he dared.__

Someone was coming; he could hear voices talking quietly to each other. Did Hakkai have a meeting out here? No, the healer looked as surprised as he at hearing voices at this hour in a small town like this.

The owners of the voices came into sight. They were the two boys who had tried to get them into trouble. The shorter boy's limp was more obvious now than it had been earlier today. They stopped dead when they saw Hakkai. "You!"

The healer and the boys looked at each other, then Hakkai rose and approached them. The boys stepped back. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," Gojyo heard Hakkai say. "I'm glad I met you. I had hoped I would get the opportunity to talk to you before we left this town."

The boys looked almost terrified, but Hakkai smiled reassuringly at them. "Come on, let's talk." He beckoned them to join him as he started to walk further away from Gojyo's tree, in the same direction that the boys had come from. They anxiously looked after him, but after a few whispered words to each other they followed him.

Gojyo was about to do the same when something caught his eye. Behind the tree the three young men were passing, he could see movement. Someone was hiding there, just as he himself was hidden. Gojyo stood still as the person behind the other tree silently moved around, not to let the other three see him as they passed.

No, not him. Her. The other person hiding was clearly a girl about his own age. Gojyo couldn't see much, but he thought there was something familiar about her posture. Where had he seen it before?__

Hakkai and the other two were now out of sight, and the young woman was standing in the path looking after them. Her side was turned to Gojyo, and he saw a wicked smile cross her face before she began walking the same path as Hakkai and the boys. Gojyo left his hiding place and followed them all.

On the other side of the park lay a small house. Just as Gojyo reached the street outside the park, he saw Hakkai and the two boys enter the house. The girl was standing a little bit in front of him, in the dark shadow of another house; but after she saw those she followed disappear into the house, she disappeared, too.

Gojyo returned to a bench a little further back in the park. It was a perfect spot; between the trees he could see the entrance to the house Hakkai had gone into. He lit a cigarette and waited.

Where had he seen that girl before? Maybe… wait a minute. What girl? Hadn't there been a girl in the park? No, there couldn't have been. He had followed Hakkai; Hakkai had met two boys, and they had entered the house at which Gojyo was looking right now. He had seen no one else. Why was he thinking there might have been someone else there? Gojyo frowned. It felt like something had been poured out of his brain, but he couldn't remember what. What the fuck, it probably wasn't anything important.__

He wondered what Hakkai talked about with those boys. Probably the teacher in him was giving a speech about morals, ethics, love, and social life in general. Whatever. Gojyo chuckled. Hakkai could get anyone to listen, and he would not give up until he had made the boys see it his way. Or at least they would say they did from pure exhaustion.

Hakkai. The most beautiful man in the world. And Gojyo had finally won him. Gojyo leaned back on the bench, contentedly smiling to himself while he smoked. It was only a month since Gojyo had finally found the courage to admit his feelings to Hakkai. Man, had he been nervous. The reason he had taken the step and told his friend was that Hakkai had started to subtly respond to Gojyo's friendly flirtations.

At first Gojyo had not really known what to believe, but after a couple of weeks he had become more daring, and Hakkai's responses had not ceased. Instead Gojyo had seen something in the healer's eyes that almost took the breath out of him. Love.

In a way there had always been love in Hakkai's eyes when he looked at Gojyo, but it was the kind of love that was there when he looked at Sanzo and Goku, too. Only Sanzo would never want to recognize it, and Goku somehow took it for granted. And for Gojyo it was not enough. But the love Hakkai had let be seen then…

Still, Hakkai had not been ready to take the first step. But Gojyo, encouraged by the other man's responses, had asked Hakkai to join him for a walk. There, out in the forest, Gojyo had stopped, and taking a deep breath, he had finally uttered the words he had been holding inside for so long.

And Hakkai had smiled. The most beautiful smile one ever could see. Then he had put his arms around Gojyo's neck, decreasing the distance between them until their lips met. Gojyo's arms had at last been able to lay around Hakkai's waist, where he had wanted them to be for more then a year. He shivered at the thought. It was still hard to understand this was true. Staring at the house, Gojyo lit another cigarette, waiting patiently for his lover.__

It took almost an hour before the door opened again and Hakkai stepped out. Gojyo saw his friend approaching, and this time he did not try to hide.

"Oi, Hakkai," he called.

Hakkai looked mildly surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "So you followed me after all, Gojyo." He chuckled. "What if you had found _me_ with a girl? What would you have done?"

"Then I'd have thought you had gone insane, like you asked me before."

"Why? You've always chased girls. What if I wanted to try that, too?" Hakkai teased. He sounded more relaxed than he had for a long time now.

"If you first told me off, just because I looked at the girl in the inn, and then went out girl-hunting yourself, then I really would get worried." Gojyo smirked, but then tried to hide a frown. "Or was there a girl inside that house?" He pointed behind him.

"Yes, there was… No, on second thought there wasn't." It was Hakkai's turn to frown. "I don't seem to remember. That's strange."__

Gojyo watched his friend wonderingly, but for some reason he was not curious any more if there had been a girl or not. "So, who was in the house? And what did you do?"

Hakkai answered without hesitation: "If you followed me, you must have seen I met the two boys from earlier. That house is their home, and I followed them to talk about bigotry and how such can limit people's thoughts. How you fall in love with a person, not a gender." Hakkai looked thoughtful. "They already knew, Gojyo. It turned out they have feelings for each other as well. They recently discovered it, and they were terrified someone would find out. They jumped on us because it was an opportunity to make sure no one suspected their relationship to be more than just a friendly one."

Gojyo gaped. "Those damned guys love each other? What a fucking pair of hypocrites! They deserved a beating instead of a lecture."

Hakkai gave Gojyo one of his looks, and Gojyo silenced immediately. "Gojyo, just a little while ago you mentioned why you made bigoted comments about this kind of love. You had your reasons, they have theirs."

"I know, I know" Gojyo said. Shit, Hakkai was always right. He changed the subject. "Wanna go back to the inn now, Hakkai?"

"Absolutely," Hakkai answered. "I think I'm in the mood for what I turned down an hour ago… If you still are."

Gojyo's smile widened. "Always, and you know it."

Hakkai laughed. "Yes, I do."

They walked back to the inn and up to their room. Gojyo took off his jacket, but before he could turn around to face Hakkai, Hakkai's arms caught him from behind. He leaned into the embrace, and as he felt Hakkai's lips nibble his earlobes, he moaned and pulled his lover's arms tighter around him.

Hakkai bit his earlobe rather hard and continued by kissing his neck, tracing it from ear to collarbone, and Gojyo knew that tonight Hakkai would be the dominant one.

Hakkai pulled them both onto the bed, and Gojyo managed to turn around. Kissing and caressing, they both eagerly helped each other out of their clothes. Hakkai was in a wicked mood and teased him almost more than he could stand. Gojyo bit his lips not to beg Hakkai to release him. His breathing was short, and with Hakkai's hands all over his body he could not stop moaning. At last, with Hakkai on top, they reached their peaks, and together they lay gasping in each other's arms.

"Oh, gods," Gojyo mumbled into Hakkai's chest, unable to articulate anything more meaningful.

Hakkai kissed his forehead and sighed contently. He reached out for the cigarettes and lighter on the table and offered them to Gojyo, who gratefully accepted.

Inhaling the smoke from the cigarette and blowing it away from Hakkai, Gojyo then looked at his lover. "You seem to be more relaxed now."

"I feel fine, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. "First straightening things out with those boys and then making love to you…" He laughed softly. "How could I not feel fine?"

Gojyo thought about the dreams but did not mention them. He had not seen Hakkai this relaxed for quite a long time now, and he did not want to bring the tension back, so all he did was lean over and give Hakkai a brief kiss. "Good, and in case you wonder, I feel fine, too."__

-----

The next morning Gojyo woke up to agitated voices in the corridor outside the room, one of them Sanzo's. So the grumpy monk had already gotten himself into an argument. Ch, some people did not know their own good; getting involved in an argument with Sanzo was _not_ good. He yawned. Not that he cared. The monk could handle his fights just fine by himself. __

Gojyo looked at Hakkai sleeping beside him. His lover had slept peacefully all night, without any disturbing dreams, and that was a blessing.

After their lovemaking, they had lain awake talking about nothing in particular. Hakkai had been relaxed and happy, and Gojyo had enjoyed seeing his friend back to normal. They had gotten up and taken a shower together, put on their night garments, and then gone back to bed. When they fell asleep Hakkai had held Gojyo in his arms, still a little possessive, Gojyo thought as he enjoyed the closeness. Sometime during the night that had changed, because now Hakkai rested on Gojyo's arm with a pleased smile like he was dreaming something very enjoyable. Gojyo could not resist kissing him again.

The kiss woke Hakkai up; he wrapped his arms around Gojyo and kissed him back. At that moment the door burst open and three unknown men in uniforms rushed in. They were followed by an angry Sanzo and a confused, likewise angry Goku.

Gojyo and Hakkai stared at the intruders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastards!" Gojyo yelled, utterly pissed off. "I know you assholes don't like us, but you have no fucking right to come bursting into our room like this!" He scowled at Sanzo, who stood by the door with his arms crossed and a strange expression. "Why did you let them in, you bastard? Isn't privacy part of your vocabulary?"

Sanzo did not answer. He only glared hard at his two companions.

Hakkai released himself from Gojyo's arms and sat up. "Would you please tell us the meaning of this intrusion?" he asked icily. Gojyo could hear he was infuriated by the men's behavior.

"Yeah, what's the fucking meaning?" Gojyo managed to calm down and regain some of his arrogant attitude. "I never thought watching us would turn you on," he added sarcastically.

A fourth man stepped forward. It was the father of one of the boys Hakkai had visited last night. His face had an expression of grief and anger and hate. "You," he said in a voice trembling with emotion. He pointed at Hakkai. "You killed my son!"

One of the three officials put a hand on the shaking man's shoulder to calm him. He then addressed Hakkai. "I'm the sheriff in this town, and I'm putting you under arrest for the murder of Feng Tai and Lee Jin."

TBC


	3. Three

Stupid Quick Edit. I can't use smileys in my replies to you reviewers anymore. You have to think the smileys, wherever you think there should be one.

As always a big thanks to stitcher2ficcer. Hugs to you.

shourin – here's more to you and everybody else.

Crimson1 – Thank you. I've been working really hard to keep them in IC. I hope they will continue to be so.

keistje -  Yes, the poor boys.  Aah, the angst… Hrm, did I say something? Anyway, I'm glad you liked my version of how Gojyo and Hakkai came together.

maniac fangirl – Glad we share the same favorite pairing.

Akiko Koishii – Always glad to hear someone liked it. Sorry the update is a little late.

Shayera – They are in for some bad days, I can assure you that.

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 3**

Gojyo stared at him. "What! You damned… I don't give a shit what you think of our relationship, but murder…? What the hell, are you talking about?" he managed to say, shaking with rage. Did these bigots want them out of town so badly they would make up false accusations?

Hakkai touched his shoulder. Gojyo saw that he had become pale as a ghost. "Please, calm yourself Gojyo. Let's listen to what they have to say."

Gojyo blinked. "Come on, Hakkai. You didn't do it, so why do we have to listen to them?"

Hakkai looked at the sheriff. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The sheriff let out a short laugh.  "Don't try to play innocent. You're the one who's going to give some explanations here." He looked at Hakkai with disgust. "Get dressed. You'll be coming with me."__

Without a word Hakkai took his clothes and headed for the bathroom. One of the sheriff's men followed him. "No windows in the bathroom, sheriff. We can let him get ready in there."

Gojyo stared after his friend. "Hakkai?" He turned to Sanzo. "What the hell is going on? Hakkai's no murderer. Say something, Sanzo!"

That Gojyo addressed the monk as just 'Sanzo' was an indication of how upset he was. Why didn't Sanzo try to stop them? Why did Hakkai meekly obey the sheriff? Goku, at least, looked as confused as Gojyo felt.

Hakkai came out of the bathroom. The sheriff took out a pair of handcuffs, and Hakkai let the man put them on him without protest. Gojyo did protest, though, actively. He made an attempt to jump the sheriff, but was stopped by Sanzo, who suddenly appeared by his side, taking a strong grip on his arm. "Don't make things worse, kappa," he said. "Shut up, and I'll tell you what happened later."

"But…" Gojyo tried to argue.

"I said shut up." Sanzo's grip on Gojyo's arm tightened, and his eyes were steel.

Gojyo glared at the monk, then angrily turned his head away. "Alright," he muttered. "But you'd better have a good reason for this."

"Depends on what you mean by good," Sanzo answered calmly and let go of Gojyo's arm.

The sheriff's eyes swept over Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku. "I must ask you not to leave town until after I have had a word with you. I want to ask you some questions, too. Come to my office as soon as you have had your breakfast. One of my men will be waiting for you downstairs." His voice had an unmistakable tone of accusation in it.

"You think we might have something to do with this murder?" Sanzo's violet eyes burned into the sheriff's.

"Not you, your holiness," the sheriff answered. For the first time he sounded a little uncertain, but not for long. "Your partners, on the contrary, are another matter. Especially that man." He nodded at Gojyo. "As we have found out," he added sarcastically, "he and the murderer are pretty close. They might have planned this together."

"The _suspected _murderer," corrected Sanzo.

"Of course, your holiness. My mistake." The apology did not sound too sincere, and Gojyo had to clench his fists hard not to try attacking the sheriff again.

Hakkai stopped beside Gojyo as he was led out of the room. "I'm sorry, Gojyo."

That comment made Gojyo choke; he could not get a single word out. All he could do was stare wildly as the sheriff and his men took Hakkai away. What the hell did Hakkai mean by that? The door closed behind them.

Frustrated, Gojyo sank down on the bed, bending forward to hide his face in his palms. He did not understand anything at all. Hakkai being accused of murder? What was happening? Slowly breathing, he tried to get a grip on himself. He drew his fingers through his hair, before looking up. "Wanna tell me what this is all about?" he asked Sanzo, who had seated himself inthe chair by the window.

Goku pulled another chair to the window and sat down, close to Sanzo.  The monk took up a cigarette and lit it before he answered. "Those boys we saw yesterday were found dead in their home last night. Stabbed by a knife." He slowly blew out some smoke. "Hakkai was seen leaving that house last night."

"So?" Gojyo said angrily. "How does that make him the murderer?"

Sanzo looked at Gojyo. "I don't hear you denying he was there."

Gojyo sighed desperately. "I can't. I know he was there. I followed him last night and saw him go into that house with the boys." In a defensive voice he added, "But he didn't murder them. He's no murderer."

At that Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "That depends on how you define a murderer. If you say a murderer is someone who kills other people, then there are a whole lot of youkai out there who can say he is a murderer."

"So am I, in that case! And you, and Goku! We've killed them in self-defense. Do you have a problem with that?" Gojyo's anger was rising again. What the hell was the problem with the damned monk? He couldn't possibly be serious about this.

"No," Sanzo answered unaffected by Gojyo's anger. "But what about the thousand innocent youkai four years ago? And half his home village?"

Gojyo rose, furious, and stepped over to the monk. "That was Gonou, not Hakkai! And he has already stood trial for that! He's clean now!"

Sanzo looked calmly at the infuriated half-breed. "Do you really think he's 'clean'? Do you think Hakkai believes so?"

"I don't care!" Gojyo yelled. "I know he didn't do this! And don't tell me you think he did, because if you do, I'll kill you!" He raised his fists to Sanzo. Once again his attack was stopped, this time by Goku. __

"Please, Gojyo." Goku's voice was serious. "We can't help Hakkai if you don't calm down."

Gojyo muttered something inaudible, strode back to the bed, and threw himself down.

"So do you guys think he did it?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"No," Goku answered firmly. "Of course he didn't. Just because he killed a lot of people then doesn't mean he's a killer now. Hakkai isn't like that."

Gojyo could not help but find comfort in Goku's words. At least someone other than himself believed in Hakkai's innocence. "What about you, monk? What do you think?"

Sanzo took a last draw on the cigarette and crushed the stump in the ashtray. "I don't know." He looked at Gojyo. "But what I think doesn't matter. What matters is whether the townspeople believe he did it."

Gojyo closed his eyes. So that bastard thought that Hakkai could have done this. That fucking monk! Hakkai was the only one that sometimes seemed able to reach the monk - at least Gojyo knew they had had some serious conversations; but that didn't seem to count to that asshole. Sanzo still believed Hakkai might have gone out and murdered two innocent human boys in cold blood, only because of a couple of bigoted comments! Barely containing the anger in his voice, he protested, "He didn't do it! He went to talk to them! What makes them so sure it was him just because he was in the house?"

"Apparently there was a witness. A woman came to visit them shortly after Hakkai left the house," Sanzo answered. "She says she saw him leave, and when nobody answered her knocks she went inside and saw the bodies, still warm."

"Shit," Gojyo groaned. "And they believe her?"

"Why shouldn't they? She's a well respected lady in this town."

"Well respected?" Gojyo released a short cynical laugh. "Visiting a couple of young boys in the middle of the night? _She_ could have done it!"

"Those boys had late habits, and it wasn't that late," said Sanzo. "The woman is the town's healer, and she has visited them every night at the same hour to help one of them with his wounded leg before he went to sleep."

Against his will, Gojyo was unsettled by all the facts Sanzo had found out. He sat up again, reaching for his cigarettes, and was surprised to see his package held out in front of him by Sanzo. He took one, and Sanzo even lit the cigarette. "Thanks," Gojyo muttered as he inhaled the smoke and lay down on the bed once more. That was good. He needed a smoke. "What will they do to him? They hate our guts. They'll never believe he's innocent."

"I believe they already have found him guilty, unofficially." Sanzo studied Gojyo. "And I'm sure you're right that your relationship won't help them think differently."

Gojyo started to respond, but Sanzo interrupted him. "Shut up! I don't care what you and Hakkai do, so don't get defensive. Your arguing isn't going to help. And as for what they are going to do to him, I do know what the punishment for a crime like this is in this town."

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Gojyo saw a movement from Goku and cast a glance at him. By the look in Goku's eyes he could see the boy already knew the answer. Gojyo got a sinking feeling in his stomach. This could not be good.

"They'll flog him, and then they'll hang him."

Gojyo could not answer immediately. For a moment he felt out of breath. He could not lose his lover and best friend this way. A bunch of bigoted humans hanging him? No way he was going to let that happen.

"So, what're we going to do?" He rose and paced the short distance between the bed and the window. "We have to get him out of here! Now! Ordinary stupid humans won't be much of a challenge. It won't take us more than a couple minutes."

"But some innocent people might be seriously wounded," Goku said in a low voice. "I really don't want to start a fight against humans."

Sanzo looked first at Goku, then at Gojyo. "Finally grown some brain, monkey? I hope it's contagious so the kappa will get some, too."

Gojyo was not up to answering the insult. "If they're already convinced he's the murderer, and we can't free him immediately, then I'm breaking him out tonight, with or without your help."

"Yeah! That's a good idea." Goku brightened. "There won't be many people around by then. We'll just get in and free Hakkai, and then we'll leave." 

"What do you say, monk?" asked Gojyo. "Or are you planning on leaving without Hakkai, after the questioning?" Gojyo's voice made it clear that in that case they would leave without him, too.

Sanzo hid his thoughts behind that expressionless face that made Gojyo want to hit him. "What good is he to us, if he's started to kill innocent people again?"

This time there was nothing that could hold Gojyo back. In an instant he was in front of Sanzo, grabbing the monk by his robes and slamming him against the wall. His eyes shone with a dangerous light as he glared at the monk. "Say that again and they'll have to hang me, too, for murdering you," he hissed. "Listen closely, you fucking bastard. Hakkai didn't do this. Understand?"**__**

Sanzo's violet eyes were locked with Gojyo's scarlet ones, and there was no sign of sympathy in the monk's face. But he was standing still, not trying to release himself from Gojyo's grip. "I said before I don't know if he did it or not," Sanzo said calmly. "But I know he won't get a fair chance if we let him stand trial here. So yes, I'm for a jailbreak, too. Now let go of me, kappa."

Gojyo released Sanzo. His hands were trembling with anger, and his legs didn't seem able to hold his weight. Staggering, he reached the bed and sat down.

"I think we should have some breakfast and then go to the prison and have that talk with the sheriff," Goku said, trying to break the tension. "I'm starving, and I can't think on an empty stomach. After we've eaten, maybe we can convince him Hakkai didn't do this."

Sanzo glared at him. "Didn't you hear me trying to do that before they arrested him, monkey?"

"Yeah, I did," Goku admitted. "But you were very upset then, Sanzo. You can probably find some better arguments now, when you're calmer. And with a full stomach," he added with an attempt to grin.

Gojyo pondered that. Sanzo had been upset? Or was it just the monkey who sensed that emotion in his guardian?__

Sanzo's glare at Goku told Gojyo that Sanzo was not about to admit to being upset. And when had Goku started to try reasoning with Sanzo? Anyway, Gojyo thought it was a good suggestion. If they could convince the sheriff a mistake had been made, then they could just leave this town and forget about the incident. It was a shame about the two dead boys, but once they had left town the sheriff could start searching for the real murderer.

Goku rose from his chair. "Are you guys coming?" he asked.

Sanzo finished his cigarette, then walked over to the door. "Let's go." He left the room with Goku right behind him.

Gojyo stared after them for a moment, still shaking. He tried to get a hold of himself, but his body was trembling so much he could hardly move. Breathing deeply he managed to get control over his limbs. Then he too rose and walked out of the room.

When he entered the dining room he could feel the other customers looking at him. Gojyo wondered if there were usually so many people here this early, or if it was curiosity that brought them here. Fucking shit, that was a dumb question; he knew why they were here. Apparently the rumor of the murder had spread already. He could see their smirks as they watched him sit down at the table where Sanzo and Goku already were sitting. The air was filled with disgust, bordering on hate, and it was all directed towards him, the suspected murderer's lover. Fucking shit. He had never known that could get them into this much trouble. He could hear the whispering surrounding him from all directions. By the door stood the sheriff's man, looking superior. Those fucking idiots. He could take them all out in just a couple of minutes, and they should watch out that he did not.__

"Hey, kappa," said Sanzo, watching him closely. "Don't start anything. If you're planning on getting arrested yourself, let me just tell you, I won't try to get your sorry ass out."

 "As long as you get Hakkai out," Gojyo muttered. He took a plate and started to pick at the food, trying to ignore the rest of the people in the room. Unable to eat, he looked at Sanzo. "If you decide that you believe Hakkai is guilty, what will you do?"

Sanzo didn't look up. "Before I decide whether he's guilty or not, we'll get him out of jail. As I said, he won't get a fair trial from these people."

"And then he'll stand trial before you?" Gojyo asked angrily. "And if your holiness finds him guilty? Let me tell you—"__

"If I'm convinced of his guilt, we'll leave without him," Sanzo interrupted him.

Trying to keep his temper, Gojyo said bitterly, "Are you sure you can do that? If you believe he's the murderer, aren't you afraid he's going to try to kill us, too?"

"If he tries to kill us, I'll shoot him," said Sanzo matter of factly. "Did you doubt that, kappa?"

"Leave him behind, or try to shoot him, and you can kiss this mission we're on goodbye. 'Cuz if you do, you're one dead monk, and I don't give a damn if you kill me, too, as long as I take you with me." Gojyo spat out the words to the monk beside him.__

"Gojyo." Goku laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Gojyo looked at the boy, who seemed more mature than he ever had before. "Don't worry, we'll get him out." Goku smiled gently. "And I don't think Sanzo believes he's guilty either."

Goku's eyes were filled with sympathy, and his words did calm Gojyo. "Thanks," he muttered.

Goku smiled at Gojyo and started to eat in his usual manner, but Gojyo just picked at his food. Once in a while an occasional piece found its way to his mouth, but when Sanzo and Goku had finished their meal, Gojyo's plate was still more then two-thirds full.

"Gojyo." Sanzo looked thoughtfully at the half-breed.

"Yeah, what?"

"Just a word of advice. I don't think the sheriff's too friendly when it comes to you. He's probably looking for an excuse to arrest you, too. You might want to think about that when we're at his office."

Sanzo concerned? But when Gojyo, surprised, looked into the monk's eyes, he got an 'I-don't-care-what-the-hell-you-do' glare. Strangely enough that made Gojyo feel better. When your world is turned upside-down, every kind of familiarity calms you down.

They left the room followed by everybody else's stares. The man planted at the door by the sheriff tried to sound polite, but was still smirking at them. "Please, follow me. I'll take you to the jail."

TBC__


	4. Four

Again, first of all I want to thank stitcher2ficcer, of course. She's the best.  
  
keistje – Glad you liked the interactions. I had a lot of fun writing it. Yeah, I like my Goku, too. A more mature Goku is sweet. 'Great minds think alike' – thanks for the complimant. (Just read the same phrase in FAKE1, p.20 Thanks for the recommendation., by the way.)  
  
stitcher2ficcer – It's good you still like it. Would be bad, if you found after a while that this is only crap. I think this chapter ends with one of your favorite scenes. Have som more hugs. Hugs.  
  
Crimson1 – Thank you. It's encouraging to know people are waiting for this. It makes me happy. I'm glad you liked their reactions.  
  
Akiko Koishii – After this chapter you might want to kill the sheriff even slower. [sadistic smile]. I'll read your stories when you update.  
  
X-parrot – Write to fast? Well, faster then you're updating 'Remembering to breathe' [wink]. Glad you like the plot, and I'm sorry about the the two boys, but someone had to die, right? Goku's very good in 'monk-reading', isnt't he?  
  
NekoMegami-chan – Nice to know you appreciate this fic. Hope I can keep you in suspense for a while.  
  
VG Terra – I'm so glad you like it. All questions will be answered in good time. [smile]  
  
Shayera – Glad you like how Gojyo threatens Sanzo, and that you think Sanzo is IC. I hope the rest of them are IC, too. It's true, they're supposed to be four, not three. It's never good when anyone of them is missing.  
  
krazy-chan – Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Gojyo/Hakkai is my favorite pairing, too, as you can see.  
  
Zelgadis55 – I always become so happy when someone says she (or he) likes my story. I'm glad you found the time to read it. You can find bigotry everywhere and I guess Saiyuki universe is no exception. [smile] You'll see how Hakkai is doing in chapter 5.

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?  
  
Chapter 4  
**  
The jail with the sheriff's office was on the other side of the small town, and it took them about half an hour to get there. The sheriff was sitting behind a big desk sorting papers when they arrived. "Sit down," he said rather brusquely, pointing at some chairs standing in front of his desk.  
  
They all took seats before the sheriff, who cast them hard glances as he found a notebook and pen. Gojyo sat in the middle chair, longing for a cigarette, but he could not see an ashtray and Sanzo's advice not to make things worse was finally setting in.  
  
The sheriff, with an almost apologetic gesture, started to question Sanzo. Obviously he did not think a high-ranking monk could have anything to do with the murder, but he still asked some routine questions.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Genjo Sanzo."  
  
The sheriff wrote in his notebook. "Is the suspect a friend of yours?"  
  
"No," came Sanzo's calm answer.  
  
"What is your relationship to him, then?" The sheriff did not look up. "Is he your servant?"  
  
Sanzo snorted. "We travel together. He drives the jeep and cooks our food, so in a way that makes him my servant, yes. But I have no responsibility for him."  
  
"He's also our healer," Goku broke in.  
  
Sanzo stared angrily at Goku, and the sheriff gave him an unfriendly look. "It will be your turn next. Keep quiet until then."  
  
"So," the sheriff returned to Sanzo, "he's also a healer?"  
  
"Yes," answered Sanzo.  
  
"That means he has good knowledge of the human body, right?"  
  
Goku bent his head and Gojyo groaned inside.  
  
"I suppose." Sanzo refused to give the sheriff more than he asked for.  
  
"I see," the sheriff said knowingly.  
  
"Why is that important?" Goku asked in a timid voice, not wanting to upset the sheriff, but unable to keep quiet.  
  
The sheriff did not seem upset by the interruption this time. Instead he smiled unpleasantly. "The boys' bodies were stabbed by a knife in a way that indicates the murderer had a good knowledge of how to perform the murder. Both boys were killed instantly by only one stab each. Do you think Cho Hakkai has that knowledge?" This time the question was directed to Goku.  
  
"Hakkai isn't a murderer!" said Goku.  
  
"Answer the question!" the sheriff demanded sharply.  
  
Goku looked desperately at Gojyo, who could not offer any help. "Yes," Goku almost whispered.  
  
The sheriff wrote in his book. Again he turned to Sanzo. "Your other two companions, are they friends or servants?"  
  
"We travel together," Sanzo answered as he had before.  
  
The sheriff did not push the question, only kept writing. "What did you do after the incident in the dining room?"  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "I went to my room and went straight to bed," he said in a superior tone.  
  
The sheriff blinked at his tone, but continued the questioning. "Did you notice what any of your travel partners did?"  
  
"No." Sanzo still looked unaffected.  
  
"Thank you, your holiness. I'm sorry I had to ask you these questions. You are free to leave if you want, or you may stay while I question your travel companions." He smiled in a way that probably could count as friendly.  
  
"I'll stay," declared Sanzo.  
  
The sheriff nodded and then again faced Goku. "Your name, boy?"  
  
"Son Goku."  
  
"Do you consider Cho Hakkai to be your friend?" the sheriff asked.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah. One of the best."  
  
"And how long have you known him?" continued the sheriff.  
  
"Eh..." Goku had to think. "Four years, so I know him pretty well, and I can tell you he didn't kill those boys."  
  
"During these years you have known him, he hasn't killed anyone or showed violent tendencies?"  
  
This time Goku answered just as calmly as Sanzo had. "We've been attacked by youkai almost every day since we started traveling together, and all of us have had to kill to be able to survive." He looked the sheriff straight in his eyes. "I don't call him a murderer because of that, do you?"  
  
"Not because of that, no," the sheriff answered. "But because of what he might have done last night. And..." he smirked at Goku, "so far I haven't heard anything that makes me think he didn't do it."  
  
"You fucking son of a bitch!" Gojyo hastily rose from the chair, but was pushed back by two strong arms, one from each side. Both Sanzo and Goku had reacted immediately when they saw him move.  
  
The push was followed by Sanzo's, "Shut up, kappa!"  
  
The sheriff smirked again, dismissed Goku, and turned his attention to Gojyo. The eager spark in his eyes showed that it was Gojyo he wanted to question the most.  
  
"So, the suspect's lover wants to have his turn, too. I was wondering how long you could keep your mouth shut." He stared at Gojyo with unfriendly eyes.  
  
Turning a page in his notebook, he started the questioning. "What's your name?"  
  
Gojyo forced himself to answer calmly. "Sha Gojyo."  
  
"And how long have you known him? As long as Son Goku?" An evil smirk crept over his face, as he was no longer able to keep his dislike from overwriting his professionalism. "Or did Cho Hakkai pick you up at some brothel by the road?"  
  
There was a challenge in the sheriff's voice that made Gojyo's face turn red with anger. But he remembered Sanzo's warning and answered tightly. "I've known him only a little longer then Goku and Sanzo, about one month longer."  
  
"Ah," the sheriff looked expectantly at Gojyo. "And you know him well, too, I presume? Better than the others?"  
  
"I guess," said Gojyo suspiciously.  
  
"What do you know of Cho Hakkai's life before you met him?"  
  
Gojyo studied him. Did the sheriff know something and want to catch Gojyo in a lie? He answered carefully. "He's an orphan raised in an orphanage, and when he grew older he became a teacher for small children." That sounded innocent enough, Gojyo thought. A teacher. A children-loving teacher, who did not go around murdering people... Only, that was what had happened that time...  
  
The sheriff smirked again. "Have you ever heard of a murderer by the name of Cho Gonou?"  
  
That was unexpected. Somehow Gojyo managed not to show the fear he felt, and as far as he could see neither of the others showed anything either.  
  
"No," he lied without hesitation, but not too quickly. He did not like lying, but it was a small thing if it could help Hakkai.  
  
The sheriff had watched Gojyo attentively when he asked that last question, and Gojyo could see he was disappointed by the reaction, or rather Gojyo's lack of reaction. He must have been expecting something that confirmed that Hakkai was Gonou.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" the sheriff asked sharply. "We have found a person who has given us testimony that Cho Gonou is the same as Cho Hakkai."  
  
"Really?" Sanzo sounded mildly interested. "Who is this Cho Gonou?"  
  
The sheriff looked uncertainly at Sanzo. "He's a man who committed mass murders of both youkai and humans, and then became a youkai himself. I'm sorry, your holiness. If they are the same person, it must be a shock to you, finding out you've been traveling with a murderer."  
  
"Interesting," Sanzo mumbled.  
  
Well, Sha Gojyo," the sheriff wanted to continue the questioning of the half-breed. "What did you do -?"  
  
"Tell me, where have you gotten the information about this Cho Gonou?" interrupted Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo's heart started to beat again. When he had understood that the sheriff was about to ask what he and Hakkai had done last night, it had felt like his heart had stopped. What would he answer? If he told the truth it would look very bad for Hakkai. If he lied... Well, he could claim that the witness had seen wrong, but if the sheriff had more witnesses, the lie would make it look even worse. Gojyo was for once very grateful to Sanzo for the interruption.  
  
Again the sheriff looked uncertain, and at the same time, irritated. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. The testifier needs to be protected."  
  
"From me?" Sanzo raised a brow.  
  
"Ah, of course a high ranking monk wouldn't do anything to her, but there can be no exceptions." The sheriff sounded apologetic. "I hope you'll understand, your holiness."  
  
Her, Gojyo thought. Why did he get a strange feeling when he heard the witness was a woman?  
  
Sanzo shrugged. "I don't care from where you got your information, but I can assure you that Cho Gonou is not the same as Cho Hakkai." Both Goku and Gojyo stared at Sanzo at that statement, as did the sheriff. "I suggest you check on your source of information before you make such accusations," Sanzo said coolly.  
  
"Eh, yes, of course, I'll do that," the sheriff stammered. The reprimand from the holy monk had obviously confused him. He shifted in his chair and regained his composure somewhat while pretending to consult his notes. "I think it's only fair of me to tell you that I personally am positive that Cho Hakkai is the murderer." He looked at Gojyo, who stared back.  
  
"Why?" Gojyo's voice was harsh.  
  
"First of all, he was seen at the place of the crime at the time of the murders. Second, he had the knowledge of how to commit this murder. Third, he had the motive. Everyone knows Lee and Feng had tried to get you two into trouble. There were also many people who heard Cho Hakkai say..." he found a page in his notebook and read. "...'I'll handle this myself later,' when Feng hit him in his groin."  
  
"We understand." Sanzo rose and gave the sheriff a cold stare. "May we see Hakkai?" he inquired icily.  
  
"No. I can't allow any visits to the prisoner. I'm truly sorry your holiness, but as I said, there can be no exceptions."  
  
Sanzo did not answer, only turned and headed for the door. "Let's go," he commanded his followers.  
  
"Wait," the sheriff said urgently. Gojyo could see he struggled with himself, casting glances at the notebook. He probably had more questions to ask, especially the one he had started to ask Gojyo, but Sanzo's cold eyes made him decide to skip it. "One more thing. Your welcome in this town has expired. You must go back to the inn and get your things, and then leave immediately."  
  
Gojyo faced the sheriff. "What the hell are you saying?! We're not allowed to stay for Hakkai's trial? You fucking..."  
  
A clicking noise from Sanzo's gun made Gojyo swallow hard and fall into silence. The gun was nowhere to be seen, but he had gotten Sanzo's point. Fuck that sheriff. He longed to feel the man's throat between his hands.  
  
"I would prefer if you weren't present then, but there is no law that allows me to forbid you." The sheriff gave Gojyo a dark look. "You may camp outside town if you'd like. But if you, redhead, show your face in the town before the trial, I'll have you arrested for disturbing the peace. Got it, half-breed?" The last was said with an evil smile that made it clear Gojyo was not off the hook unless he took extreme care not to get caught.  
  
Gojyo shot the sheriff a look, but said nothing.  
  
"How will we know when the trial is, if we're not allowed into town?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"You are welcome, your holiness. Even the boy can come. Just keep that filth outside our border." He pointed at Gojyo and laughed a short nasty laugh. "A homosexual half-breed.  
  
That sort of scum is not wanted in this town." He suddenly let all his disgust for Gojyo be seen.  
  
Sanzo nodded. "I'll make sure you won't see him again." He turned to leave. "Let's go," he said again.  
  
Outside, Gojyo went straight to a nearby tree, slamming his fist into its trunk, swearing loudly. "That fucking bastard... I'll show that damned, fucking, sorry excuse for a sheriff... There's no way we could have convinced him a mistake has been made!" He turned his anger on Sanzo, who had lit a cigarette and followed him, and now was leaning against the other side of the tree. "What the hell do you mean by the sheriff's not gonna see me again! He'll see me alright! He'll see me at the trial, and if he does anything to Hakkai, I'm the last thing he's ever gonna see!" he yelled.  
  
"I thought we'd agreed we weren't letting him stand trial here," Sanzo said calmly. "If we can get Hakkai out tonight, then the sheriff won't see you again."  
  
"If?" Gojyo immediately reacted to the word. "Damn you, what fucking 'if'?"  
  
Sanzo did not answer, only left the tree to go back to the inn.  
  
Goku pleaded with his companion. "Please, Gojyo. Let's get our stuff and drive out of town." He frowned. "Sanzo, who's gonna drive?"  
  
"I'll drive," Gojyo said behind him. "No way I'm gonna let that hasn't-got- a-drivers-license monk kill us in a car crash before we've rescued Hakkai." He hurriedly passed his two companions, and with the same speed he strode ahead of them towards the inn. Sanzo did not comment; he and Goku only followed the half-breed in silence.  
  
Back at the inn Gojyo stopped just inside the door of his and Hakkai's room and looked over it. The bed was not made, and his own stuff lay all over the room. Hakuryuu looked at him from the unused bed, kyuuing unhappily. "You don't like this either, do you?" Gojyo gently patted the small dragon.  
  
He sighed. It was bad enough getting ready to leave an inn in an ordinary way, but today he had to take care of Hakkai's stuff, too. Not that that was much trouble; Hakkai's night clothes lay neatly folded on the bed, where he had put them after leaving the bathroom. The few other things Hakkai had unpacked last evening were on his night table, so there was not much trouble, no.  
  
Gojyo sighed again. He felt calmer now. As long as he kept reminding himself that they were going to get Hakkai out tonight, he could keep his temper down. He lit a cigarette before he started to throw his stuff into his trunk. Hakkai's things he placed carefully and properly in Hakkai's bag. He did not want Hakkai to be disappointed with him when he was back with them again.  
  
Loaded with bags and blanket rolls, with Hakuryuu flying above him, he staggered downstairs to meet Sanzo and Goku, who already were waiting for him. Sanzo was taking care of the payments. Gojyo watched the innkeeper as she busied herself with the card. She handed it back to Sanzo with a polite smile, but she refused to look at Gojyo. Her eyes swept past him, as though she did not recognize he was standing right beside the monk. Yes, his welcome had definitely expired.  
  
Gojyo could almost touch the relief in the air when they stepped out of the inn. At Sanzo's request Hakuryuu turned himself to his jeep form, and they all climbed in with their luggage. In the rearview mirror Gojyo saw Goku, alone in the backseat. He looked uncomfortable, cringing like there was not enough space instead of too much.  
  
Sanzo saw it, too. "Stop squirming and sit still, monkey," he demanded.  
  
"It's too roomy back here," Goku complained.  
  
"It's only until we leave town; tonight you'll have the kappa back with you," Sanzo said, and Gojyo felt relieved by his words, until Sanzo added, "probably."  
  
That word triggered Gojyo's anger once again. "What do you fucking mean, 'probably'?" Gojyo snapped as he began driving.  
  
"We don't know what will happen tonight," Sanzo answered, as calm as ever.  
  
"Damned monk! I know perfectly well what's gonna happen! We'll get back to the jail, free Hakkai, and then continue this fucking journey!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
Sanzo shrugged. "Maybe." He crossed his arms and shut his eyes to show it was the end of the discussion. Gojyo gritted his teeth and drove on.  
  
It did not take them many minutes to leave town and find a suitable place for their camp. But they found making camp went much less smoothly than usual. They all knew what they had to do, but with one man short they seemed to collide with each other and hesitate at each step of the process. Eventually a fireplace was built in the middle of the camp, and their bedrolls were laid out around it.  
  
They sat down around the fireplace, Sanzo took out his Marlboro Reds and lit one of them, and Gojyo lit the sixth of his Hi-Lites this morning. The silence was awkward, Gojyo thought. Sitting in silence when they had made camp used to be comforting, but silence like this only underscored what was missing. He glanced to his side. Hakkai should be sitting there. His calm breathing should assure Gojyo that everything was fine. Dammit. He rose. "I'm going for a walk," he declared.  
  
Sanzo cast him a quick glance in acknowledgement of his statement, and Goku asked gently, "Want me to go with you?"  
  
"No," Gojyo said, more harshly than he had intended, but Goku seemed to understand. He only nodded and lay down on the ground.  
  
Gojyo strode under the trees. Dammit, he had to be alone for a while. He had suddenly felt tears behind his eyelids and he was not going to have a breakdown in front of that indifferent monk.  
  
"We are getting him out tonight," he mumbled to himself. "We are getting him out. Nothing can go wrong. Only humans to guard him." Fucking shit. Why did he have to try to convince himself like this? It's an easy task. Just get him, and then get the hell out of this town, never to return. So, what's the fucking problem? "The problem is," a tiny voice in his head said, "if he's guilty." Gojyo froze. No way! He's not guilty! "Admit it," the voice spoke again, "he had the opportunity, the knowledge, and the motive. And there was a witness who saw him leave the house right before the boys were found dead, and a number of witnesses who heard him say he would take care of them later."  
  
Gojyo leaned against a tree. So what? That only meant that the townspeople would have a hard time believing Hakkai did not commit the murder. It did not mean that Gojyo believed it. Sanzo maybe, but not himself. And not Goku. Goku was as convinced of Hakkai's innocence as he was. But why had Hakkai said, "I'm sorry, Gojyo," as he was taken out of their room?  
  
Those damned tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Hakkai had not gone insane. Hakkai was not the same as Gonou; Sanzo hadn't lied to the sheriff. The dreams he had had were only dreams, and everything that had happened in this town was only a series of unlucky circumstances. Gojyo sank to the ground, buried his head against his knees, and cried.  
  
TBC 


	5. Five

stitcher2ficcer thank you so _very_ much for all your help.

keistje – yes, Gojyo is in such pain. I'm glad you still think they are IC. I mail you later, OK? [smile]

Zelgadis55 – The sheriff? No, I wouldn't want him either. What a jerk.

Crimson1 – I must have done something right if you, too, think they are IC. [smile]

Miscellaneous Penguin – Thank you, thank you. I'm so glad you liked it.

VG Terra – Well, Sanzo can never show emotions the way most people do, right? I know Goku is a little pushed aside in this fic, but I try to write him the way I see him anyway. [smile] I've got a silly little one-shot coming up soon, in which Goku has a larger role.

Karu Leonnese – Here comes the update. Hope it calms you down a little. (At least until you reach the end of this chapter [wink].)

Akiko Koishii – Glad you liked the chapter, and a little crying is always good, right?

Chocolate Chip Cookie – More Hakkai in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Shayera - Your praise means a lot to me. [smile] Of course Sanzo is worried. Gojyo is just too preoccupied with his own feelings to notice. Gonou…? Hehehe…

yayoi25 – I guess crying and anger means you liked it [wink]. I'm glad. Thank you.

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 5**

When he returned to camp a couple of hours later, the fire was burning and Goku was cooking. The crying had helped, and Gojyo was determined to stay calm and cool. Before he went back to the other two, he had made sure that not a trace of his tears could be seen. Sanzo did not look up as he sat down on his sleeping bag, but Goku handed him a plate filled with meat and vegetables that smelled quite nice. Gojyo's stomach rumbled, and he was reminded that he had not had much for breakfast this morning. He gratefully accepted the plate and started to eat. Goku looked pleased, and Gojyo could not help but smile at the similarity to Hakkai's expression. The food was good, too. The monkey had obviously picked up a thing or two from Hakkai's teaching.

The day went on uneventfully. Sanzo took Goku back to town with him, trying again to talk to Hakkai. But when they returned, Sanzo shook his head in answer to Gojyo's unspoken question. Goku told Gojyo that the sheriff, in spite of his fawning over Sanzo, had been adamant about not letting them see Hakkai.

Later Goku made them another delicious meal, and Gojyo would really have enjoyed it if he had not become more and more nervous as the day came closer to its end. He had not left the camp again, but he kept his distance from the others. Sitting alone, smoking, refusing to think about anything other than Hakkai's return to them - to him - he managed to get through the rest of the day without losing his temper even once.

The sun set, and the sky became darker and darker. It was soon time for them to get ready to get Hakkai. A few hours of sleep… well, none of them could actually sleep, even if Sanzo was very good at pretending he did… and then they broke camp. When they had broken Hakkai out of jail they probably would be in a hurry to get as far away as possible. Hakuryuu seemed to understand that they were about to get his master, and he 'kyuued' happily.

A couple of hours after midnight they drove the short distance to town. They had not seen any other engine-driven vehicles in town, so not to wake anyone up by the unusual sound, or to draw attention from the expected guards, they stopped near the town's outskirts. Hakuryuu turned back into a dragon and flew towards the prison while the others carried the luggage. As they came closer they could hear a mumbling sound like people talking in low voices to each other. Hakuryuu, who had been keeping an eye on them, swooped down at their gestures, and in a dark alley close to the jailhouse he turned back into jeep form, and Gojyo and Goku loaded him again.

They sneaked closer to the jail. Under the big tree beside the building stood two guards talking to each other, while casting glances around the area at intervals. A third guard was posted by the door, and two more were walking lazily around the house.

"Only five guards," Goku whispered. "I won't even get sweaty." He sounded disappointed.

"Course not, since you're gonna stay here," Sanzo told him.

Goku looked thunderstruck. "What! Why?"

"You and I are not going to be seen," declared Sanzo. "The kappa can take care of this by himself."

"Why?" This time the question came from Gojyo.

Sanzo looked annoyed. "If," he stressed the word, "we can't get Hakkai out tonight, I won't be able to go into town tomorrow if they see me. The same goes for the monkey."

"So you let me do the dirty work, while you're sitting on your ass." Gojyo was pissed.

"Afraid you can't take them, kappa?" asked Sanzo dryly.

Gojyo cast Sanzo an angry glare. "Just watch me, monk. We'll get him out tonight, there's no 'ifs' about it."__

He quietly headed for the back of the prison. Hidden until the guards came into his sight, he then suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hi," he grinned at them. "Recognize me?"

"It's the halfbreed," one of them yelled, unnecessarily stating the obvious, as he and his partner lunged at Gojyo.

Almost mockingly, Gojyo avoided their clumsy attack, maneuvering himself to get behind them and simultaneously hitting both of them on their heads with each of his fists. "Good night," he smirked as they both fell forward, unconscious. A sound made him swirl around just in time to avoid getting his own head crushed by a short staff, carried by one of the guards who had stood by the tree. The staff instead hit his right arm, and Gojyo grunted before using his swirling movement to increase the hit on the other one's jaw.

Gojyo looked around to see if the other guards were somewhere near. He could not see them, but he had no doubts they were aware of him and were waiting for him. Cautiously he peeked around the corner; no one was there. Next corner. As soon as he let his head be seen at the front of the house, he was attacked. Not that he hadn't expected it, but the attack involved a long knife in the hands of a rather skillful guard. Gojyo swore at himself as he felt the knife stab his left shoulder. He should have learned by now never to underestimate his enemy. Had he been any slower, the knife would have done severe damage. Angrily he kicked the knife out of the guard's hand and punched the air out of the man, followed by slamming the side of his hand into the guard's neck, making him fall to the ground with a thump.

"Stop!" Gojyo looked up and saw the last guard, the one standing by the door, pointing a gun at him. For the first time Gojyo was not sure what to do. He had definitely not expected a gun. He thought about the options. It was too far to jump the guard, but he had moved too far from the corner of the building to duck back behind it. Besides, that wouldn't do much good. He was not here to hide. Gojyo watched as the guard slowly approached him, his gun raised.

"Put your hands up," the guard demanded.

"Sure," said Gojyo, lifting his hands above his head. His confidence was rising again as the man came closer to him. The guard looked at him nervously. At this distance Gojyo could see that the gun was still secured. That meant he could easily avoid being shot, as well as take the man down. He was just about to attack the guard when the gun suddenly flew away, and the man fell forward.__

"Got him." Gojyo looked up to the voice and saw Goku sitting on the roof, grinning down at him.

"Hey, monkey, what're you doing!" Gojyo exclaimed, irritated. "I was just going to take him."

"I know." Goku jumped down from the roof to stand before Gojyo. "I just wanted to have at least some fun."

Sanzo strolled around the corner. "Reckless," he said to Gojyo. "Making the guards yell, and letting yourself get injured twice. Not to mentioning being surprised by a gun."

Gojyo turned a furious face to Sanzo. "Listen, bastard," he started, "Your gun is the only one I've ever seen. How the hell was I supposed to know he had one?" He was abruptly silenced by the sight of Sanzo's back as the monk turned to Goku, who was peeking through the window.

"What's inside, monkey?" Sanzo asked Goku, while Gojyo gritted his teeth at being cut short.

"There's only one man inside, but he's asleep." Goku giggled. "Not much of a guard, huh? Sleeping through all the fighting outside."

Sanzo took a look. The officer was sitting at the desk, sleeping heavily. His head rested on a pile of papers, and a pen was hanging loosely from his right hand. "He's probably not here just to watch guard Hakkai. I suspect he's here on regular duty in case something happens in town during the night."

Gojyo smirked. "In that case, the door's probably not even locked." He went to the door, the others behind him. The doorknob turned easily and quietly when he tried it. "This is going to be easy," he smiled, feeling happy for the first time since he had kissed Hakkai this morning, before the sheriff had burst into their room with his men.

They all sneaked inside and closed the door behind them. Goku went to stand behind the sleeping man, who had not stirred at their entrance. Looking at Sanzo, who nodded, he reluctantly hit the man over the head. "I don't think I hurt him too much. He'll probably wake up with a headache in a couple of hours, not knowing what happened."

"Goku," Sanzo said. "Get out and check that the guards don't wake up, and that no one else is coming."

"Sure Sanzo." Goku went out again to make sure they were not disturbed.

"Good." Gojyo was only half paying attention. Where was Hakkai? He opened a door at the back of the office. Behind it was a room divided into a small corridor and two cells. In one of the cells was Hakkai. Gojyo was at the bars in an instant. "Hakkai!" The half-breed could not believe his eyes. Hakkai's cheeks were bruised, and his right eye was so swollen Gojyo could not see the eye.

The healer looked up in surprise. "Gojyo? What are you doing here?" He sat up on the narrow bed. "You're hurt!"

"I'm hurt?" Gojyo yelled. "What about you? Those fucking bastards, what did they do to you?"

"Questioning me," was Hakkai's only answer. "What are you all doing here?" he asked when he saw Sanzo coming with the keys to the cell in hand.

The monk stopped a moment as he caught sight of Hakkai, and for a split second rage flashed in his eyes. __

"We're here to get you out," Gojyo said furiously. "And then I'm gonna beat the shit out of whoever did this to you!"

Hakkai shook his head. "No, Gojyo, please don't. You're only going to make things worse. And," he added sadly, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for the trial. I can't run away from this."

"You don't understand, Hakkai." Gojyo gripped the bars tightly. "They're already convinced you're the murderer. They'll fucking hang you!"

"I'm sorry, Gojyo."

"Don't give me that again," Gojyo said, trying to keep his panic down. "What do you mean 'you're sorry'?" He did not want to hear the answer, but he needed to know.

Sanzo stepped forward. "Did you do it, Hakkai?" he asked impartially.

Gojyo wanted to hit the monk, but could not take his eyes from Hakkai's.

Hakkai sat in silence for over a minute before responding, staring blankly in front of him. No one else said a word either. Eventually Hakkai sighed and looked at his waiting companions. "I don't know," he said simply. "It sounds strange, but I really don't know."__

Gojyo just stared. He had dreaded Hakkai would admit to committing the murders, but he was not sure this was any better.__

Sanzo put the key in the lock. "Get out," he told Hakkai as the door swung open.

"No." Hakkai lay down again. "I told you, I'll wait for the trial. They'll investigate the matter and let me free if I didn't do it. But I'll wait for their verdict."

"And I told you, they've already decided you're the murderer," Gojyo almost screamed. "Get the hell out of here! Look what they've already done to you! Don't let these imbeciles hang you! Get out!"

Hakkai only shook his head, answering his frightened lover in a low voice. "If they find me guilty, they're probably right. I might have committed these murders, Gojyo. It's time for me to take my punishment for all my sins."

"You're getting out of here whether you want to or not," Gojyo said, panicking. "If I have to drag you out, I will."

Hakkai met his gaze calmly. "Don't Gojyo, I don't want to hurt you, but I am going to stay here."__

"Ch," Sanzo snorted. "Stay if you want. Let's go." He locked the cell's door again, and headed for the office, but before he left he turned to Hakkai once more. "We'll be here for the trial." __

Gojyo could not leave just yet. "Hakkai," he pleaded. "You didn't do it. I know you didn't."

Hakkai smiled sadly at his friend. "Who are you trying to convince, Gojyo?"__

There was nothing to answer to that, Gojyo thought. Instead he asked, "What do you mean, you don't know if you did it?"

Hakkai sighed again. "It feels like I did it. Somehow I can feel how the knife cut into their bodies. I can see and smell the blood… and see the look in their eyes when they died."

Gojyo shuddered. "If you can feel that, why are you unsure you did it?" he asked quietly.

"Because I don't _remember_ doing it." Hakkai suddenly sat up. "I can feel it, but not remember it. All I can remember is saying goodbye to them, then leaving the house. As far as I can recall, they were both alive then." He slumped back again to the bed. "But why does it feel as though I did it," he said more to himself than to Gojyo.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo's voice failed him.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo, and the half-breed thought he could see a glint of panic in Hakkai's eyes. "If you want to help me, Gojyo, find out if I did it or not. I know you're right, the townspeople have already found me guilty; but you… If you find that I committed this crime, then I'll take my punishment, but if I'm not... Promise me, Gojyo. Try to find out if I did this."__

Gojyo nodded. "I promise. If you promise me you won't let them punish you for anything you did in the past." He sighed, knowing Hakkai could have avoided the beating he had taken, if only he had decided to defend himself instead of seeing it as part of his punishment.__

"Kappa!" Sanzo's voice was heard from the office. "Get your ass out here, now!"

Gojyo reached with his hand through the bars. "Hakkai," he urged, but Hakkai did not move.

"I promise. I'll see you at the trial, Gojyo," Hakkai said in a low voice, not looking at Gojyo any more.

Sighing, Gojyo withdrew his hand. "Don't worry, Hakkai. I won't let them hang you. And I _don't_ believe you are a murderer, even if you think so yourself." Lowering his voice, not to let the words reach Sanzo in the office, he whispered, "I love you."

To Gojyo's relief Hakkai then looked at him again, and answered, "I know."__

Sanzo stood at the door. "If you don't move, kappa, you won't move ever again." The gun in his hand underscored his words, and Gojyo hesitantly left the cell.

Hakkai lifted a hand in a good-bye gesture. "I'll be fine, Gojyo. They won't do anything more to me before the trial." Knowing the halfbreed, he added. "Please, don't do anything that puts you in here, too. And watch out for those bigots. From what I heard from the sheriff, there are quite a lot of people out there who want to lynch you."

Sanzo's hand moved to point the gun at Gojyo's head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gojyo said irritably. Giving Hakkai a last encouraging look, he left.

Outside Goku was still standing on watch. "Where's Hakkai?" he asked when the others returned to him.

"Not coming," Sanzo answered shortly.

"Why? What happened? What did he say?" Goku wanted to know.

"Those damned bastards have been beating him," Gojyo murmured more to himself than to Goku, but did not elaborate.

Sanzo explained to the boy what they had seen and what Hakkai had said.

All three of them were silent as they returned to the jeep. Gojyo took a seat behind the steering wheel and drove off while Goku still was climbing into the jeep. Goku cast a sour look at him, but refrained from saying anything when he caught a glimpse of Gojyo's tight expression.

"What'll we do now?" Gojyo asked after a couple minutes of driving.

"We'll go back to our spot and make camp again," Sanzo answered.

"Heh," Gojyo laughed miserably. "And wait for the bastards who are after my ass?"

"If you can't defend yourself from ordinary humans, you deserve having your butt kicked," said Sanzo.

"I guess," Gojyo agreed. That comment made Sanzo, as well as Goku, stare at Gojyo. The half-breed was deep in thought and was barely aware of what he was answering. "What do we do about Hakkai?"

Sanzo snorted. "At the moment, nothing. You heard what he said. He wants to wait for the trial."

"Dammit, you bastard!" Gojyo slammed his hands on the wheel. "You said yourself he won't have a fucking chance if he stands trial here."

"Watch where you're driving, kappa," Sanzo said calmly. "A tree is headed our way."

"Shit." Gojyo, acting by instinct, hastily turned the wheel to avoid crashing into the tree, completely forgetting that Hakuryuu would have turned himself back into a dragon before that had happened.

"Hey, cockroach," Goku yelled. "I thought you said you wouldn't let Sanzo kill us. Are you planning to do it yourself?"

"Shut up, monkey," Gojyo snapped, "or you can walk the rest of the way."

"I don't mind," said Goku. "It's not like it's very far."

He was right. Gojyo could see the place where they had camped, and soon he parked Hakuryuu close to the fireplace.

Sanzo took out his sleeping roll and threw it on the ground. "I'm gonna sleep now," he declared. "Anyone wants to die, just wake me up." He lay down and closed his eyes.

Gojyo got a clean cloth and a water bottle, and poured the bottle's contents into a bowl. He pulled off his shirt and dipped the cloth in the water. The shoulder wound stung when he tried to clean it, and he hissed audibly.

"Wait," Goku said. "I'll help you." Gojyo let him take the cloth and sat still while Goku, with light hands, cleaned and bandaged the wound. He hoped Goku didn't feel his slight trembling. Dammit, Hakkai was supposed to be with him now. __

Goku finished the bandaging and asked quietly, "Want to talk?"

"Nah," Gojyo answered. "I'll just go to sleep myself." He moved his arm and shoulder carefully. "Thanks, Goku, it feels alright." He took his things, lay down, and tried to rest. There was little chance he would get any sleep tonight, he knew. But he didn't want to talk, even if Goku's sympathy was warming. Goku, too, cared a lot for Hakkai. Sanzo though… Well, at least he had not tried to continue the journey without Hakkai, and he had agreed to try a jailbreak. If only the bastard didn't have doubts about Hakkai's innocence. But then again, Hakkai himself seemed to have doubts. Gojyo felt very uneasy. He could feel something was terribly wrong. The more he thought about it, the more sure he became that it was not Hakkai who had done the crime. But who was it then?

He could hear Goku searching the bags for food. That monkey never lost his appetite. Gojyo wished he could be as carefree as Goku. No, that was not fair to the boy. Goku was not carefree; he showed a lot of sympathy and caring, and he wasn't at all as immature as he was when this journey had begun. He was still hungry, though. Gojyo smiled at the thought. It was nice knowing he wasn't alone in this, but if Sanzo decided to move on after all, Gojyo would stay. Alone if he had to. Having reached that determination, he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, the sun had just risen above the horizon. He had had a troubled sleep, filled with bad dreams. In the nightmares he had been standing behind bars, and Hakkai was outside the bars, tied up, and two men were dragging him backwards to the gallows. Gojyo was screaming his name, but Hakkai only mouthed, "I'm sorry, Gojyo." The dream had repeated itself several times, but Gojyo had never woken up fully between them. He had a vague memory of Goku softly calling his name a couple of times, though. Gojyo sat up. He would have been relieved the dreams were only dreams, had not the reality been so much like them.__

In spite of the early morning both Goku and Sanzo were already up. "Breakfast is ready," Goku told him. "Sanzo and I have already eaten."

Gojyo took the plate Goku handed him. He appreciated that Goku had taken care of the cooking, but somehow it disturbed him. If Goku did the cooking, and he himself did the driving, then Sanzo might decide they did not need Hakkai. But then Sanzo would have to learn healing to really cover Hakkai's responsibilities. Gojyo smirked to himself. It could have been an amusing thought, had it not been so serious. He slowly ate his breakfast, trying not to think about Hakkai. Finishing the plate, he turned to Sanzo, who lay smoking on his bedroll.

"What are the mighty Sanzo-sama's plans for today?" he asked while digging his own cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket.

"I'll go back to town to see if they've decided a time for the trial," Sanzo stated. "Goku - "

A sudden noise behind them made them all hastily turn around, ready to fight.

"Yaone?" Gojyo gasped in surprise. He looked around, but none of her partners were in sight. "What are you doing here?"

TBC


	6. Six

**Important note:** Those of you who read last chapter quite soon after it was posted, may have read the version where QuickEdit had removed a whole paragraph! The fighting scene with Gojyo taking care of the guards outside the jail must have been a little confusing for you. It was a little tricky, but now the paragraph is back in its place.  
  
---  
  
stitcher2ficcer – love you, too.  
  
Akiko Koishii – Gojyo is not very happy here, true, and neither is Hakkai. He must feel awful not knowing whether he did commit the crime or not.  
  
keistje – of course I love torturing you. It's almost as fun as torturing the characters. [wink]  
  
krazy-chan – sorry you had to wait a little longer for this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
  
Zelgadis55 – Yaone, yeah... Does she know anything? Let's see... And when it comes to that other thing you wanted to know, you'll have to wait for yet another chapter. Sorry.  
  
Hikari-Neko – Well... maybe?  
  
VG Terra – I love cliffhangers! When I write them. Just kidding, I always love cliffhangers. [smile]. And maybe you know something, too...  
  
Zoutou – Glad you like this. More descriptions, hmm? I'll see what I can do. I haven't changed this chapter much from the first version, but I'll think about it. Thanks for the CC. [smile]  
  
Karu Leonnese – The plot thickens, yes. It will take some time until all the questions are answered. Nice to know you still like it.

---  
  
**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?  
  
Chapter 6  
**  
"Yeah. And where's Kougaiji?" Goku sounded eager. Gojyo guessed his younger friend could use a fight to let some of his built-up frustration out.  
  
Yaone did not answer, but anxiously swept her eyes over the camp. "Hakkai- san?" she whispered. "Is it true then?" She turned to Gojyo. "Gojyo-san, where is Hakkai-san?" She bit her lower lip as she waited for the answer.  
  
Gojyo watched her intently. Apparently she knew something. Before he could answer, Sanzo did. "Hakkai's not here. He's in jail for murder."  
  
"For murder," Yaone repeated. She did not sound surprised, only sad.  
  
"What's that fucking got to do with you?" Gojyo snapped. "If you know something about this mess, then spit it out, or else get the hell out of here." He could almost hear Hakkai scolding him for that outburst at a lady, but he didn't care. "Are you and that youkai prince of yours behind all this? 'Cause if you are, I'll beat the shit out of you."  
  
Yaone shook her head. "No, Gojyo-san, we have nothing to do with this." She looked at Gojyo with a sympathetic expression. "But I think I know who does."  
  
"Care to tell us?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Of course, Sanzo-san," she agreed. "May I...?" She made a gesture to ask if she could sit down, and Sanzo nodded.  
  
They all sat down and waited for Yaone to tell them what she knew. She was silent for a moment, as if she did not know where to start.  
  
"I overheard bits and pieces of a conversation yesterday evening," she finally said. "A conversation between Nii-hakase and one of his protégées." She stopped again.  
  
"Go on," Goku encouraged. "What about it?"  
  
"Well," Yaone hesitated slightly. "I didn't hear very much, they spoke in low voices, but it seems Nii-hakase's protégée got a couple of potions from Nii-hakase. One that makes people forget about meeting you, and one that I think has something to do with manipulating dreams, or the mind, or maybe both." She looked at each of the three young men in turn. "Does this make any sense to you?"  
  
"If someone has used a potion on us to make us forget him, then we obviously can't remember him," Sanzo said sarcastically. "I don't know about the others, but my dreams have not been out of the ordinary. What does this have to do with Hakkai?"  
  
Gojyo spoke up. "Hakkai has been having disturbing dreams... for quite a while."  
  
Sanzo looked up. "What kind of dreams?"  
  
"Dreams about him murdering people," said Gojyo. "He's been really worried about it, too."  
  
Sanzo frowned. "So someone has given Hakkai a potion to manipulate his dreams, and then given us all a potion to make us forget him? Why?"  
  
"Not him. Her, I think," said Yaone. "At least I got the impression that it was Nii-hakase's protégée who has used the potions. And she's a girl."  
  
"How did you suspect it had something do to with us, Yaone?" Goku asked.  
  
"I heard the girl mention two names, 'Hakkai' and 'Gonou'," Yaone answered. "She also laughed and said that he was done for. That made me wor... wonder what had happened."  
  
"Kougaiji knows you're here?" Gojyo wondered.  
  
Yaone straightened. "I wouldn't go behind Kougaiji-sama's back. He told me I could go, but I had to handle it myself."  
  
"Handle what?" Gojyo asked irritated. "Sure, you've given us an explanation as to why this has happened, but I don't see you can do anything about it."  
  
"Oh," Yaone blushed a little and took up a small glass bottle with pink liquid in. "This is the reason why I didn't get here earlier." She handed the potion to Sanzo, who accepted it without expression. "I know about potions that make people forget about someone, so I made this antidote. I don't know if it will help, but if you drink it, you'll all remember what happened if the girl came to you."  
  
"Wow, that's great!" Goku brightened. "Thanks, Yaone."  
  
Gojyo looked at the bottle in Sanzo's hand. Maybe this could give them the answers they needed. He was eager to drink, but Sanzo did not look like he was going to drink it or hand it over anytime soon.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Sanzo asked icily. "When one of our enemies voluntarily offers to help us, I have to ask myself, 'why?'."  
  
"I trust her," Goku said steadily, before Yaone could respond. "I don't believe she means Hakkai any harm." He smiled at the girl. "And I don't think you would try to poison us again. Right, Yaone?"  
  
Yaone nodded. "I wouldn't do that again. Not like this."  
  
Sanzo did not look convinced.  
  
"Dammit, monk," Gojyo yelled impatiently. "Give me that bottle if you don't have the guts to drink it yourself."  
  
Yaone looked nervously at the two companions, who cast angry glances at each other. "I have to leave now," she said. "Kougaiji-sama made me promise not to stay away too long." In an almost pleading voice she told them, "I promise I'm only trying to help. This will not hurt you; all it does is give back your memories." Then she was gone.  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo hardly noticed her disappearance. They glared at each other until Sanzo, without releasing Gojyo's eyes with his own, opened the bottle and drank. He then handed it to Gojyo with a snort.  
  
Gojyo took the bottle and studied Sanzo. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Sanzo's face was blank. "Yes," he answered after a moment.  
  
"What?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Drink for yourself and find out, kappa," came the irritated answer.  
  
Gojyo raised the bottle to his mouth and gulped down a sip of the liquid. As he passed it to Goku, who eagerly took it and drank, the memories flooded back into Gojyo's mind.  
  
They had been sitting around a campfire when Goku had said, "Someone's coming," as he pointed at a person walking towards them.  
  
Gojyo had raised his head and seen a girl in her late teens or early twenties headed straight to their camp. She looked pleasant enough to make Gojyo take a second look, but he had stopped, a little embarrassed, as soon as he saw Hakkai. His lover had an amused smile on his lips, and his eyes said, "You can look as much as you want, I know that's all you're going to do." Gojyo had grinned at him and gotten a grin back.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl had said as she reached them. "I wonder if you could give me some water, please."  
  
"Sure." Goku had jumped up, found the water canteen and poured some water into a cup before any of the others had even started to react. Gojyo had been quite amused that the monkey had beaten him to helping the girl.  
  
Hakkai had stared at the girl with an expression of not wanting to believe his eyes. He had looked like he wanted to hide, but did not do anything so he would not catch the girl's attention.  
  
The girl had accepted the water with a graceful "thank you" and had let her eyes rest on each one of them as she drank the water. When her eyes had caught Hakkai, she had gasped. "Gonou?" she had questioned as though she could not believe what she saw.  
  
Hakkai had unwillingly met the girl's eyes, but he had acknowledged her with a nod. "Tomi-san." He had looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
Gojyo had frowned. He had not liked the look on Hakkai's face when he saw the girl.  
  
"You know this girl, Hakkai?" Goku had asked cheerily. "Hi, I'm Goku," he had told the girl.  
  
"Tomi," the girl had smiled to him. "Hakkai? Is that what you call yourself now?" she had asked, again facing Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai had nodded, but had not said anything more.  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo had both been standing watching, with their arms crossed, on each side of the fireplace. Gojyo had had a very bad feeling about this. Who was this girl, and why was Hakkai looking so miserable at the sight of her?  
  
Tomi had turned to Goku. "Please, would you be kind enough to give me some more water? In a bigger cup? I'm really thirsty. And I have a bit of a headache."  
  
Goku immediately had sprung up, gotten a bowl that could serve as a big cup, and filled it with water. Smiling, he had given the bowl to the girl.  
  
"Thank you," Tomi had smiled back to him.  
  
"Can I give you something for the headache?" Hakkai had asked, his voice strained but polite.  
  
"Oh, no, that won't be necessary." Tomi had taken off her backpack and searched for something inside it. "I've got what I need right here." She had found a small paper bag and opened it. Gojyo had watched as she emptied the bag's green powder contents into the bowl. Thick, dark smoke had immediately burst from the bowl and, in an instant, had covered them all. Gojyo had fallen to the ground, and when the smoke disappeared he had found he could not move. He could see that the others were on the ground, too.  
  
The girl had stood there indifferently, her friendly smile altogether vanished. Instead she had laughed crazily and gone to kneel beside Hakkai. "I've got you now, Gonou. I've finally got you. I can see you remember me, too. And believe me I have never forgotten you. Oh, no. How could I forget the man who murdered my entire family?"  
  
Gojyo had been lying facing Hakkai and had seen the pain in his friend's eyes. By her words Gojyo had understood that she was from Gonou's village, where he had lived with Kanan. So, she was out seeking revenge. Gojyo could understand her sorrow, but this was not right. Fear of what she might do to his lover had flooded inside him, but he had been as helpless as any of them.  
  
Tomi had reached for her backpack again and found a small bottle. She smiled wickedly. "I could kill you here and now, Gonou. But I want you to suffer before you die." She had held up the bottle, opened it, and forced its contents into Hakkai's mouth, making sure he swallowed. "Now I can control your dreams, and even some of your thoughts and feelings... and the dreams will not be pleasant ones." She had laughed again. "We have a plan, my benefactor and I, what you'll soon find out."  
  
She had risen and looked at all of them. "Don't think you can come after me. The smoke you've inhaled will make you forget me a couple of minutes after I've disappeared."  
  
She once again had turned to Hakkai. "Did you ever know that I had a crush on you? Every day when I went to school to get my little brother, I hoped you would notice me." Her eyes had become steel. "But I guess it was my luck you didn't notice me that day you went insane. My brother didn't have that luck, nor my mother or my father. And now it turns out it was your bad luck you didn't notice me, because now you're getting it back." She smiled insanely. "I could kill your friends, you know. That would make you suffer. But my benefactor seems to think it's more fun to keep them alive. He says that way they will suffer when you're gone." She shrugged. "He's got his reasons, I've got mine. I owe him, so I won't kill them." She had hesitated, then had knelt again beside Hakkai. "But you are beautiful. I wish things had been different." Slowly she had leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hakkai's lips. The sight of the girl's lips on Hakkai's had made Gojyo furious, but all he could do was glare.  
  
Gojyo had watched as she took the bowl, emptied it, and rinsed it with clean water. She had chuckled. "When you can move again, you won't remember me anymore. Bye, everybody."  
  
After that they had all lain motionless for about ten more minutes, and during that time their memories had faded away. When they were able to move again, they did not even remember they had been immobilized.  
  
Gojyo closed his eyes, coming back to the present. Oh gods, the girl... She had been in the park, too, following the two boys.  
  
"That girl!" Goku gasped beside him. "She wanted revenge on Hakkai!"  
  
"I saw her again after that first time," Gojyo said, and told his companions about what he had seen in the park. "And I think Hakkai saw her inside the house with the boys."  
  
"That means she is the murderer," said Goku, "not Hakkai."  
  
"Unless she made him do it," answered Sanzo calmly.  
  
"Could be," Gojyo agreed. "But either way, Hakkai is not responsible."  
  
"True, but you can't expect the townspeople to believe you," Sanzo said.  
  
"No, if the suspected murderer's half-breed lover said an unknown girl did it, they would just throw him in the cell beside Hakkai's," Goku observed.  
  
Gojyo was relieved to get an explanation of what had happened, and he could feel the tension among the three of them shattering - at least the extra tension that had been added since Hakkai got arrested. He glanced at Sanzo. "We won't have to convince them. All we have to do is another jailbreak tonight, and convince Hakkai he didn't do it."  
  
"And how many guards do you plan to fight this time?" asked Sanzo sardonically. "It's not like they don't know it was you who took down all the guards last night. They might even move him to a more secure place."  
  
"Then you'd better get into that fucking town again and find out, you stinking monk!" Gojyo glared angrily at Sanzo, knowing this outburst would not help him make the monk do what he wanted him to do. Dammit, this was really getting to him. He turned away from Sanzo, not wanting to hear his sarcastic response.  
  
"Of course I will," Sanzo answered calmly, and Gojyo hastily turned to face him. Sanzo smirked. "Don't look so surprised, half-breed. I know what has to be done, and it's damned true you can't be seen there right now."  
  
"No," said Goku thoughtfully. "It's a wonder no one has come out here yet to put you in jail, too, Gojyo. But," he looked between the trees down the road, "I think they're coming now."  
  
TBC


	7. Seven

I'm sorry for the late update. I'm on vacation and feeling sooo lazy.

Crimson1 – Yes, it's easy to forget. It's not mentioned often, and I haven't read any other fics that deals with it.

Akiko Koishii – We'll have to wait and see if you like what I'm gonna do with Tomi then.

Zoutou – I hope you're still among the living? Hakkai's past, yes. They all have their ghosts to deal with, but to me Hakkai has the worst.

yayoi25 – Yes, I like to see Goku a little more mature than most people write him. On a journey like this he just has to grow up, right?

keistje – That _should_ be all that's needed. But things are never that simple, are they?

Zelgadis55 – You're right. Being grateful to Nii Hakase gives one the shudder. But I'm grateful, too.

Karu Leonnese – True, poor Hakkai. He has enough to deal with without having to deal with this kind of stuff, don't you think? What? I'm writing this? No kidding. (Thanks for the cookie. [smile])

VG Terra – Well, I got this thing for cliffhangers… [wink] By the way, I've been waiting like forever, for next chapter of your 'Muerte Carcel'. (Hint, hint)

Chocolate Chip Cookie – The mystery is clearing, but they're not out if it yet. There're still some chapters left.

Naye – Yay, you read and reviewed! [Makes a Ginji Happy Dance] Mmm, angst… Heheh, well you know I'm as evil as you. Can't wait to see what you think about this and the nextcoming chapters.

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 7**

They all looked in the direction Goku was peering. Far away, from the direction of the town, they could see small figures heading towards them.

"Oh shit," Gojyo spat. He bent down to put a few things in his backpack, quickly rolled up his bedroll and threw it among their other bags. "I'll meet you later, guys," he said and began running into the forest.

"Stop!" Sanzo called out after him.

Gojyo stopped and looked back. "What? I can put some kilometers between them and me; they won't be able to catch me."

"Maybe, maybe not," Sanzo answered. "But they will search for you all day, and I'm not in the mood to help you out of prison, too, if they should catch you. The sheriff might even leave men in this camp to make sure you don't return here. And that would make it difficult for us to make another attempt at a jailbreak."

"You have a better idea, bastard?" Gojyo growled, while keeping an eye on the tiny figures that slowly were getting bigger as they came closer. There was still time for him to run.

"Get over here," Sanzo commanded. "Now!" he added as Gojyo hesitated. "Goku, give me the ropes."

Gojyo stopped. "Oh, no, you bastard. You're not gonna tie me up."

"Wanna be hunted in the forest that bad?" Sanzo asked. "Fine, do as you want." He sat down on his bedroll and took out his cigarettes.

Gojyo was thinking rapidly. Whatever he did, it must be done before the people approaching had come so close they could see him. He hated to admit it, but Sanzo had a point. They probably could not make another attempt to get Hakkai out tonight if he ran to hide in the forest. Sighing, he threw his backpack on the pile of bags beside the jeep. "Alright, you shitty monk," he said in as indifferent a tone as he could master. "This bloody well better work, or I'll make sure to pay you back, you bastard." He glared at Sanzo. "Hurry up and tie me before the sheriff, or whoever is coming, can see us."

Sanzo gestured to Goku, who understood and brought the ropes. "Tie him securely to that tree," Sanzo ordered, and pointed at the tree nearest to the jeep.

Gojyo sat down and leaned back against the trunk, while Goku tied his hands behind his back on the other side of the tree. "Not that hard, stupid monkey," Gojyo complained. "I'm not a real prisoner, you know."

"It has to look real," Goku explained. "They might check on it." He finished the job by drawing a few slings of the rope around both Gojyo's body and the tree. It was rather tight, and Gojyo groaned when Goku tightened the rope even more while tying its ends in a knot.

Sanzo blew out some smoke. "Hit him on his face, Goku," he said calmly, "but don't make him pass out."

"What!" Gojyo could not believe what he had heard. "You fucking asshole! And you… Don't you dare touch me, monkey." He glared at Goku who looked regretful, but determined to do as Sanzo had said.

"It's supposed to look real," Goku repeated.

"Yeah? Then why don't the two of you punch each other to look a little ragged? You don't think it's realistic I would surrender to you without a fight, eh? On the other hand," he smirked at his two partners, "it's not realistic that I would surrender to you at all."

"Well, you did," said Goku. "I'm sorry, Gojyo, but I think Sanzo is right." His fist suddenly impacted with Gojyo's jaw.__

"And once again the corrupt monk lets others do his dirty business," Gojyo grunted.

Slam! He felt another blow on his cheek.

"Feel better if I hit you myself?" Sanzo asked, almost amiably. "Now, sit still and be quiet, while I talk to these people." A few minutes later the people approaching were so close they could make out their number and recognize some individuals.

"The sheriff's coming," Goku said, standing watching them. "That's no surprise, but the girl who manipulated our memories is here, too."

"Remember, she thinks we don't recognize her," Sanzo said calmly. "Act like you've never seen her before."

"Sanzo-houshi-sama," the sheriff greeted as he was the first man to reach the campsite. His eyes moved instantly to Gojyo, who sat tied to the tree, smirking at him. "I'm here to arrest this man." He gestured towards Gojyo.

"Why?" Sanzo asked.

The sheriff blushed. "You must already know. You've tied him up for the same reason,  haven't you?"

"I tied him up because he tried to free Cho Hakkai from the jail last night." Sanzo glared at the sheriff. "If that's why you want him, you can just turn around. As you can see, I have already taken care of him."

"B-but, your holiness," the sheriff stammered. "You said yourself, you don't take any responsibility for your travel companions. I'll be happy to take him off your hands."

"Very considerate of you," came Sanzo's cold answer. "But since you've already had to take care of one of my servants, I've decided I'll take care of this one myself. I wouldn't want to impose any more on your town's tax money."

Gojyo snorted to himself. Sanzo could talk a lot of bullshit when he wanted to.

The sheriff looked uncertain, but he did not want to give in completely in front of his men. "Then I must insist on asking a few questions of the half-breed here," he demanded.

"If you like," Sanzo answered and went to sit by the fire, lightening another cigarette.

The sheriff walked over to Gojyo. As Goku had expected, he tried the ropes to see if they were properly tied. Gojyo's eyes narrowed when the sheriff placed himself in front of him. Feet apart and arms crossed over his chest, the man looked down at Gojyo with hard eyes, pondering the fresh bruises on his face. "I understand from his holiness's words that I was correct in my assumption that you were the one who attempted the jailbreak last night," he started.

Gojyo swore silently. Fuck the damned monk. If he had let him run off into the forest, they could have made up some convenient lie about not knowing a damned thing. If the sheriff had insisted on a guard in the camp, they could have knocked the guard down any minute. Suddenly Gojyo could think of a thousand different possibilities of what he could have done, if he had not agreed to being tied up by that bastard. This way Sanzo had made it clear that it was Gojyo who was guilty of the attacks on the guards and the attempt to free Hakkai. If the sheriff wasn't so overwhelmed by Sanzo's supposed holiness, Gojyo would have been dragged back to the jail by now.

As if he knew at least part of Gojyo's thoughts, the sheriff smirked down at him. "I would love to take you back with me," he said. "But I'll leave it to your superior to deal with you." He crouched in front of Gojyo. "What I really want to know is why you never finished the jailbreak."

Gojyo glared at him. He did not want to answer, but maybe the truth would help Hakkai's case some. Not that he sincerely believed anything could help Hakkai, except for a confession from the real murderer, but it could not hurt. "Hakkai didn't want to come," he answered. "He is under the impression that you guys actually are going to give him a fair trial, and he wants to await that." That statement was not entirely true, but close enough.

The sheriff nodded. "Or he knows he's guilty, and his conscience has made him decide to take the punishment."

"Listen closely," Gojyo said angrily. "Hakkai is not guilty. He is not the one responsible for the murders, and if you could just fucking imagine the possibility that someone else did it, you might even find the real murderer." Was it his imagination, or was there a slight  movement in the small crowd where the girl stood, when he said this?

The sheriff smiled unpleasantly. "Who?" he asked sardonically. "Who in this town would murder a pair of well-liked and respected boys? Or do you know some other stranger who happened to have threatened the two boys _and_ also was at the scene of the murder at that time?"

Gojyo could not come up with a good answer. He knew he could not mention the girl. It would only be his word against hers, and he knew perfectly well who the sheriff would believe.

"See, there you are. You should be as convinced as I am of his guilt." He rose. "But of course, I'm still not entirely sure you didn't have something to do with the murder, but I have nothing to charge you for except the attempted jailbreak last night. By the way, I'll need to say a few more words about you to his holiness."

Gojyo watched him walk over to Sanzo and draw him a little aside to talk to him in private. His attention was caught by the girl, Tomi, who now left the group of people who stood huddling together, trying to look superior, at one side of the clearing. Gojyo's eyes followed her as she approached him. He reminded himself that he was not supposed to remember her.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Tomi."

"Hi, beautiful," Gojyo answered, thinking it better to keep his act as a womanizer up, so as not to raise any suspicion.

Tomi smiled, but it was a creepy smile. "You know," she whispered and leaned closer to his ear. "Your _friend_," she emphasized the word in an annoying way, "Hakkai, or should I say, Gonou, really is to blame for these murders."

Gojyo started. He had not expected that. "No," he denied, trying not to show that he had any idea of what the girl was talking. "Hakkai did _not_ commit the murders."

"I never said he did," Tomi answered, and Gojyo caught a crazed glance in her eyes. "I said he is to blame."

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked cautiously. The girl looked more and more insane the more he looked at her.

Tomi laughed bitterly. "You see, if he only had loved _me_ instead of Kanan, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have gone insane when they let the youkai take her, and he would be living a happy life with me back home now. And," she looked grimly at Gojyo, "you wouldn't have gotten him." Then she smiled sweetly. "But thanks to Nii-hakase,  I can get my revenge, and both Gonou and you will be punished. He will be dead, and you won't have him." She stood up, laughed again, and left with a wink of her eye.__

Gojyo stared after her. She had not admitted to committing the murders herself, but between the lines he could read that she knew Hakkai had not done it.

He looked at Sanzo and the sheriff, who still were talking. He could not hear what they were arguing about, but it was clear that the sheriff was trying to convince Sanzo of something, and it was not going well. Finally the sheriff bowed to Sanzo, his cheeks flushed with withheld anger, while Sanzo looked as calm and cool as always.

The sheriff beckoned to all his companions to follow him, and they all left. Gojyo let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, monkey," he called to Goku. "Untie me, will ya'?"

"What did you call me?" Goku looked down innocently at Gojyo. "I'm not sure I heard you."

"What the fuck," Gojyo started, but then changed his mind. He really did not feel like getting into an argument at the moment. "Fine. Would you please be so kind and untie me, Goku?" he asked, overly politely.__

Goku grinned. "Sure, Gojyo." He released the ropes restraining Gojyo to the tree.

Gojyo got up and stretched. Dammit, that little monkey really had done a good job tying him up. "Shit, monkey," he said as he massaged his wrists, "I hope you haven't caused a fucking stasis in my hands."

"Uh-uh." Goku shook his head. "You're exaggerating. I didn't tie you up that hard."

Gojyo looked at his hands. "At least they're not blue," he muttered and turned to face Sanzo.

"Hey, monk," Gojyo addressed him. "What did you and the sheriff argue about?"

Sanzo blew out some smoke and dropped the butt to the ground, smashing it with his sandal. "The fucking sheriff told me the trial is going to be held this afternoon," he told his companions.

"This afternoon?" Goku repeated. "That's soon!"

"Oh, shit," Gojyo growled. "Change of plans again. Now what? Anyone for a jailbreak in the middle of the day?" He was not really serious about that last question, and the other two did not bother to answer. "Didn't think so," Gojyo continued. "So we still do the jailbreak tonight, after the trial, huh?" He sighed. "There's gonna be a fucking million guards then."

"Unless he's judged not guilty," Goku said, but it was clear from his voice he did not believe that himself.

"Yeah, right," Gojyo snorted sarcastically. "If the verdict is 'not guilty,' I'm gonna be Sanzo's fucking slave for a year."

Goku raised a brow. "Fucking slave?" he asked, pretending concern. "Are you sure Hakkai won't mind that?"__

A click from Sanzo's gun made them both turn to look straight into the barrel pointing at Gojyo's head. "You two had better shut up, or I'll have two idiots less to deal with," he threatened.

"All right, all right." Gojyo lifted his hands in defeat, and decided to change the subject. "Did the fucking sheriff tell you anything more? Like that the trial is only a fake because they already _know_ he's guilty?" he added bitterly.

"He said you couldn't attend the trial," Sanzo said calmly.

"What! Why not?" Gojyo yelled.

"He wants me to keep you here, safely tied up and guarded by Goku, while I go to the trial, should I so choose." Sanzo observed Gojyo with cold eyes. "After all, he knows you're the one responsible for the jailbreak last night—,"

"And the holy Sanzo-sama had nothing to do with that, of course!" Gojyo interrupted angrily. "That's something that brain-dead excuse for a sheriff can't even begin to imagine."

"He also believes that you somehow are connected to the murders," Sanzo continued as if he had not been interrupted. "If it wasn't for his stupid reverence for this Sanzo business, you would be sitting in the cell next to Hakkai right now. Probably standing trial together with him, charged with some fake accusations." He smirked. "The sheriff really doesn't like you, kappa. Can't imagine why," he added sarcastically.

"So you're planning on letting me and Goku stay here during the trial," Gojyo exclaimed furiously. "The hell I'm gonna let you tie me up again, and I sure as hell _am_ gonna be at the trial. There's no way you can force me to stay behind, you bastard."

"Sanzo," Goku pleaded. "You can't make us stay here. Whatever the sheriff said, you know we must be there for Hakkai."

"Neither of you should jump to conclusions," Sanzo answered dryly. "I told the sheriff that we all would be at the trial, and that he wasn't in a position to stop us."

"Is that true, Sanzo?" Goku asked. "Isn't he in that position?"

"How the hell should I know." Sanzo smirked. "The important thing is that the fucking sheriff believed me. He obviously doesn't want to question one of the highest ranking monks there is."

Gojyo laughed a scornful laugh. "Heh, I guess even a corrupt monk can be of some use at times."

That afternoon they once again broke camp, packed all their belongings in Hakuryuu, and drove into town. They parked in the same spot they had parked the night before, and asked Hakuryuu to wait for them. The jeep kyuued in a way that sounded like a promise.

Gojyo took the lead and rounded the prison first, and then he stopped dead, which made the others bump into him.

"Hey, don't stop like that!" Goku grunted, but silenced when he saw what had made Gojyo pull up short. Even Sanzo was taken aback by the sight.

The square outside the prison was filled with people. It looked like the whole town had met here to watch the trial. What had made Gojyo stop was a big platform that had been built in the center of the square. On one of its halves was a construction with a purpose that was easy to understand. A whip had been placed beside it, and Gojyo cringed. Flogging Hakkai? No way they were gonna go through with that! Even from over here he could see that the whip was a nasty one with knots and spikes to increase the pain. His eyes slowly moved to the construction on the other half of the platform. A gallows. The sight of that made him not only cringe, but shudder. His features hardened into a determined expression. There was no chance in hell he would let them put that rope around Hakkai's neck! __

"Seems like you don't have to be Sanzo's slave," Goku said seriously. "They have already decided he's guilty."

"No surprise," Sanzo remarked.     

Gojyo could not move. He stared at the platform and at the people surrounding it. How could they build this platform before the trial? Shouldn't they at least pretend they were going to give Hakkai a fair trial? He reached out and grabbed the man closest to him by the shoulder. "Why is this gallows already built?" he accused. "Isn't there gonna be a trial?"

The man glanced at him and snorted. He clearly recognized Gojyo. "He'll hang. No doubt about it, why wait?" He eyed Gojyo's grip on his shoulder. "Let go of me half-breed, or I'll have the sheriff arrest you for abusing me."

Gojyo looked furious, but released his grip. A woman standing next to the man gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, mister," she said, "my brother can be a little rough. About the platform, it's built in pieces, and it's always placed in the square before a trial, as a kind of reminder. It has nothing special to do with your friend."

"Thank you, miss." Gojyo forced a smile. "Tell me, does everybody here believe that Hakkai, my friend, is guilty?"

She nodded. "Yes, and before you ask, so do I." She looked him straight in the eyes. "It's not because of your relationship with him. I just think the evidence shows he did it."__

Goku looked around. "Where will they hold the trial? Out here?"

Sanzo shook his head. "No. It will be in the building over there."

On the other side of the square was a large official-looking house that could probably take in half the town. That could be a problem, because it looked like the whole town wanted to attend the trial.

"Let's go." Sanzo started to walk across the square to the building. Goku immediately followed, and after a moment Gojyo did the same.

It was not an easy walk, even if the distance was short. It seemed to Gojyo that every person close to him took the opportunity to punch or elbow him. The knowledge that these people disliked him so much that they wanted to inflict pain on him was awful. Most of the time, the people looked innocent when he tried to catch their eyes. "Cowards," he thought. But sometimes, one or another gave him a malevolent look, challenging him to pick a fight. Gojyo never responded to these challenges. He was not about to do anything that could lead to his ending up in jail, too. __

It was annoying that everybody seemed to know him. They could not all have been at the inn during the incident with the boys and the men, nor during the breakfast the day after the murders. The rumor about him must have spread, together with the news about the crime.

They reached the building and managed to step up the stairs at the same time as the doors were opened and a man called out, "The trial will begin in fifteen minutes. Please enter in an orderly way!" He stepped aside to let the people who were waiting outside come in.

Gojyo and his companions were among the first, and they followed the few that were before them to a big hall lined with many chairs and benches. Balconies on the sides offered even more places to sit. At the front was an open space with a sole, large table in its center, and to the right, as seen from the spectators' chairs, a smaller table was placed at a 90-degree angle to the bigger one. On the side opposite the small table were two rows of benches with long tables before them; apparently that's where the jury would sit.

The hall quickly filled with people. Since Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo had entered early, they managed to get seats close up in front, near the small table.

After the hall was filled and the doors closed to anyone else, a sturdy woman walked up to the big table and seated herself behind it. Everybody in the hall silenced. The woman opened a book in front of her on the table, read something in it, and then raised her head. "Let the jury take their seats," she said.

Twelve jury members walked in and took seats on the benches at the side. When they were all seated, the judge ordered, "Bring in the accused, Cho Hakkai."

TBC


	8. Eight

**A/N:** This is the trial chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it. Remember, this is not an American court.

stitcher2ficcer – I'm so glad you like my Gojyo; I know he's your favorite. Thanks again for your superb beta reading.

Karu Leonnese – Yay, a brownie this time! Thanks. Sorry for the late update.

glitterbomb – I know Goku hasn't the biggest role in this story. There is a little more of him in this chapter, though. If you want more Goku you can read one of my other stories, 'How to Make Hakkai Smile'. (Commercial? I know, I'm terrible.)

Akiko Koishii – A tape recorder? Yeah, that would have been nice. Late update? Eh… sorry. (Mumbles something about vacation)

NekoMegami-chan – I had so much fun tying Gojyo to the tree. [smile] I was anxious to know how you readers would react, though. I'm glad you all seemed to like it.

OptiMoose – Thank you so much! I'm very happy you like my story, even though it's not a canon pairing. _My_ interpretation is that there are enough hints that this pairing at least _could be_ a canon pairing in the future. But that's my personal opinion. You're right, being persecuted because of ones sexual preferences (or racial belonging, or anything else) hasn't been mentioned in any fic I have read. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter, too. (And… Please, update 'Slaves of Fate' soon.)

Zelgadis55 – Tomi thought she could provoke Gojyo because she would make him suffer for a little while, and she believes him to forget all about her a few minutes after she's gone.

yayoi25 – I know. They really need each other. I wonder if this is a death fic? [wink]

Zoutou – Glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one, too.

shourin – Gojyo slaughter the whole village, crush Tomi's head with his boot… Hmmm… I'll think about it. Nah, I think I'll stick to my original plans. [smile]

keistje – Yes, tying Gojyo to the tree was so much fun. I do hope I inspired you to write something nice 39. [wink] Glad you, too, like my Gojyo.

Diva Urd – No, not much mentioning of bigotry at this site. It is strange. I'm glad you like it. [smile]

Shayera – I know. This is a very angsty story. Poor boys. [wink] Sanzo's gun is the only one I've ever seen in this world, so no wonder it was surprising. Yes, here comes the trial.

---

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 8**

A door to the right opened and the sheriff entered with Hakkai, handcuffed. Gojyo watched his lover and best friend walk to the small table and sit down, while the sheriff remained standing behind him. His face still bore bruises from the beating the day before, although it looked as though someone had made efforts to get the swelling down.

Gojyo's anger was dangerously near to blowing at any minute, and he had to close his eyes and force himself to breathe calmly to stop himself from doing something stupid. He opened his eyes again and watched Hakkai. His friend wore a solemn expression, but with a touch of uncertainty.__

Hakkai's eyes had been resting on nothing in particular when he entered and sat down, but now their eyes met. Gojyo looked into those troubled green eyes and tried with all his might to let the love he felt be seen by Hakkai, as well as a promise that they were not going to let him hang. "You didn't do it," he mouthed to his lover. He had promised Hakkai he would find out if he had committed the murders, and he hoped he could make Hakkai understand that they had found out he was not guilty. __

Hakkai frowned. He seemed to understand, but the glint of uncertainty was still there. Gojyo could see his friend was not convinced. How could he be? He did not know anything of what the others had found out.

The judge watched Hakkai intently. "The usual procedure is to let the accused swear, by a family member's life, to tell the truth. You don't have any family here, but I believe you care a lot for a certain Sha Gojyo. Are you willing to swear by his life that you are going to tell me the truth?" she asked.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo, then at the judge, and nodded. "I swear."

The judge accepted that and continued. "You're name is Cho Hakkai?"

"Yes," answered Hakkai in a clear but slightly strained voice.

"You are charged with the murders of Feng Tai and Lee Jin. Do you admit these crimes?" the judge asked, catching Hakkai's eyes and watching him closely as she awaited the answer.

Gojyo was surprised. The way the judge observed Hakkai made it look as though she was not one hundred percent certain of his guilt. For the first time he felt a small glimmer of hope.

"I did not kill those two boys," Hakkai answered, his eyes not wavering from the judge's intent stare, but there was a small trembling in his voice that probably did not go unnoticed by the jury or the judge.

"So," the judge stated, leaning back in her chair, "you say you didn't do it." She paused and read some more in the book in front of her. "Well, isn't it true that Feng and Lee accused you of having a forbidden homosexual relationship?"

"Yes, they did." Hakkai's answer was careful.

"Tell me, was their accusation true?"

Hakkai looked surprised, and Gojyo frowned. "Is that important for the trial?" Hakkai asked cautiously.

"Yes. Answer the question," the judge demanded.

"The accusation is true," Hakkai answered, and looked over to Gojyo. The half-breed at first was a bit surprised by Hakkai's look, but he realized that the whole town already knew about their relationship and that nothing good could come from denying it. Gojyo knew that with this look Hakkai was trying to show that he did not intend to hide anything.

"I see," came the calm answer from the judge. "You realize that your relationship with this other man also will be considered when the jury decides on the verdict?"

"I don't see what those two things have to do with each other." Hakkai got a dangerous look in his eyes, and Gojyo cringed. Hopefully it was only he, who knew Hakkai so well, who could see the threat in the youkai's eyes. To him it was a clear signal of how tense Hakkai was.

"Hakkai, get a grip," he thought. "We won't let them do anything to you, so don't make things worse. This judge might actually give you a fair trial. Don't ruin it by showing your dangerous side. Just show them your nice, gentle side, the one that looks like you couldn't hurt a fly." __

The judge acted like she had not heard Hakkai's last words. Instead she continued, "How did you react when they accused you of loving another male?"

Hakkai looked startled, and Gojyo was getting angry again. What sort of freak show was this? Maybe the judge was not as open-minded as she had seemed to be, after all. He gained a bigger understanding of the boys' actions. Living in a town like this, trying to hide their love, must be a fucking misery. There were a lot of things you could say about Sanzo, but at least he did not give a shit about what he and Hakkai did, as long as it did not interfere with their mission.

Hakkai seemed to have caught on to Gojyo's thought and was now smiling gently at the judge.

"The truth is," he started, "that I felt a little embarrassed."

"Are you embarrassed over the fact that you love a man?" the judged asked.

"No, of course not." Hakkai answered calmly, and Gojyo could not help but feel a little bit relieved. Some part of him had been afraid that Hakkai really was embarrassed about loving him. "Only over the fact that they saw us," a faint blush colored Hakkai's cheeks, "and that they reacted so strongly." __

"A-ha." The judge looked thoughtful. "Is it true that at the inn, later that night, Lee Jin hit you in the groin, and you told your friends that you would deal with it later?"

Hakkai said cautiously, "Jin? Yes, he did. When it happened I didn't know his name, but I found out later, when I talked to them." He looked seriously at the judge. "That's what I meant by dealing with it later. I wanted to talk to them about their bigotry, make them understand…" he trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

The questioning went on. Gojyo sat in his chair, watching and listening as the judge went over, in detail, exactly what had happened that night. She jumped in time, back and forth, probably in an attempt to catch Hakkai with an inconsistency. Hakkai told her everything, and never faltered in answering. But when she questioned him about the events inside the boys' house, he hesitated slightly. Gojyo knew it was because he did not trust his memories. He provided the answers, but his hesitation did not look good. Gojyo also noticed that Hakkai never mentioned the fact that the boys themselves were in love with each other.

When the judge had finished asking Hakkai about all he could remember from that night, she turned to the audience. "I believe there is a witness who is prepared to testify against Cho Hakkai. Please step forward, Shen Tomi."

Gojyo heard someone rise and saw the girl who had meddled with their memories walk up in front of the judge.

"You are quite new in this town, Tomi-san," the judge said. "You've only been living with us for a year. During this time, you've become a valuable member of this society as our healer, but you still haven't got a family to swear by. As a healer, are you willing to swear by the life of the newborn baby you helped deliver three days ago, at the Qu's household, that you are going to tell the truth?"

"I swear," Tomi agreed.

"Tell me what happened on the night of the murders," the judge demanded, and Tomi nodded.

"Tai-san had a wounded leg that I had been taking care of the last few weeks. I went to their house at the same hour as always to help him. When I was almost there, I saw this man leave the house and walk to the park." She pointed at Hakkai. "I didn't think much about it since I hadn't heard about his forbidden relationship yet. Anyway, I knocked at the door, but didn't get any answer. After I had knocked a few times, and still no one opened the door, I started to think this was strange. They should be home, I had seen that man walking out of the door, closing it behind him. So I opened the door and called their names. Still no one answered. I walked in and got a terrible shock. In the living room, both of them lay in their own blood. I rushed over to them to see if I could help, but it was too late. I was in great shock, but I think it was only a couple of minutes before I ran to the sheriff and told him about it."

Gojyo was furious. He seriously hoped that the newborn Tomi had sworn by would not be hurt due to all this lying. It was disgusting that she had sworn by a newborn when she had absolutely no intention of telling the truth. He itched to stand up and shout that she was lying.__

"How long a time passed between your seeing Cho Hakkai leave the house and your entering it yourself?" the judge asked.

"Oh, not long," Tomi answered. "maybe two minutes, max three."

"Is it possible that anyone else could have committed the murder during those minutes?"

"No, I would have seen if anyone else had entered or left," said Tomi.

"What if there already was someone inside, who murdered the boys after Cho Hakkai had left, but before you entered," the judge prodded.

"I don't think that's very likely." Tomi came as close to snorting as she could without actually doing it.

"I hope the judge caught that," thought Gojyo.**__**

"Likely or not, is there a possibility that that is what happened?"

"I suppose," answered Tomi somewhat unwillingly; but as she did she cast a glance at Gojyo, and more than one in the hall followed her look.

"Oh, shit, just what I need," thought Gojyo, "more suspicions on me. Great. Just fucking great."

The judge asked Tomi a few more questions, more to Tomi's liking, and she answered them with a false concern for the boys written on her face. None of the questions were unexpected by the Sanzo party, and all seemed to point to Hakkai as the murderer. The question about Cho Hakkai being the same as the mass-murderer Cho Gonou was not raised. Gojyo suspected the reason was that the sheriff had believed Sanzo when he had said they were not the same. Tomi had probably not told him exactly how she knew about Hakkai being Gonou. If she had, the question about her seeking revenge might have come up, and she would not have wanted that. Shit, if Sanzo had told the sheriff from the start that he was sure Hakkai had not done this, then maybe the sheriff would have let him go… No, the evidence against Hakkai was quite overwhelming, Gojyo had to admit. __

Tomi had returned to her seat, and the judge again looked at the audience. "Is there anyone here willing to testify for Cho Hakkai's innocence?" she asked.

"I am." Gojyo rose immediately, without thinking. Sanzo shot him a glare, but he ignored it.

The judge frowned. "No, that wouldn't be appropriate. You can't be expected to be impartial, not when Cho Hakkai's life is at stake. I will not allow you to testify. Sit down. Anyone else?"

A murmur was heard, as the people who were gathered in the big hall started to whisper to each other. Clearly no one had anything to say in favor of Hakkai.

"Dammit, kappa," Sanzo whispered, taking advantage of the noise in the hall to tell the half-breed what he thought. Rather brusquely he pulled Gojyo down onto the chair. "What were you thinking? You couldn't say anything that would help him now."

"I could have told them he had spent the night with me, and that the fucking, lying girl must have seen someone else," Gojyo hissed.

"And you think they would have believed you?" Sanzo asked angrily. "Idiot, they would only think you knew that he really did it and that you were trying to cover for him. Damn, try to think before you act!"

Gojyo did not answer. He knew Sanzo was right, but he was not going to tell him that. "Then why don't you testify yourself, your holiness? Everybody is bound to believe a monk as holy as you, aren't they?"

Sanzo answered indifferently. "No, they won't. I think the sheriff is the only one in this town that truly believes me to be as fucking holy as I'm supposed to be. I heard a lot of talking, when I visited the town earlier. A lot of people have heard me swear, seen me gamble and smoke, and they wouldn't think I was beyond lying either."

Goku was sitting on the edge of his chair, biting his lip. "Sshh, quiet," he whispered to silence them as the noise in the hall faded away.

"Since no one - ," the judge started, but was interrupted.

"I'll testify." It was Goku's voice. Both Gojyo and Sanzo watched, surprised, as Goku walked over to the judge. "I swear by Sanzo's life to tell the truth, because he is the one that means the most to me," he stated seriously.__

The judge nodded. "Go ahead. What do you have to say?"

"Well," Goku started, "I have known Hakkai for four years, and he's not the kind of person that would kill innocent people. I can't say I haven't seen him kill, because I have, but that has only been in self-defense when we've been attacked, or to save other people, when they were attacked, and it's not like he enjoys it. Hakkai is the one that takes care of us all. He heals our wounds and nurses us when we are sick; he cooks our meals when we have to eat outdoors. Hakkai is a _caring_ kind of man, not a killer."

He took a deep breath and cast a glance that had a shade of uncertainty in it at Hakkai. It looked like he was about to say something he was only guessing at. "I don't know what happened that night, in the house where those boys lived, but I know Hakkai, and I know he didn't kill them. I just heard that one of the boys had a wounded leg. That made me wonder if Hakkai didn't heal that leg for him. He's that kind of guy. Not killing people because of their petty bigotry, but helping them." He turned to Hakkai. "Did you heal that boy's leg, Hakkai?" he asked in a low voice.__

Hakkai nodded slowly. "Yes." He sounded like he just had remembered. "Yes, I did." He looked at the judge. "I healed his leg. You can check it. Why would I heal anyone I was going to kill?"

Gojyo looked at Goku. Never again would he call the boy a brainless monkey. Goku was a genius. First he turned the audience to feel sympathy for Hakkai, and then he actually made a hole in the evidence against him. Gojyo was utterly surprised. He had had no idea Goku had the ability to think like that.

His sense of victory vanished, however, when he saw the expression on the judge's face. "Unfortunately we can't check that," she said. "The remains of the boys were burned this morning. The jury may therefore not take that part of the testimony under consideration." She turned back to Goku. "Take your seat, boy," she said coldly.

Goku hung his head and went back to sit beside Sanzo.

Gojyo could not believe this judge. One moment it looked like she was impartial, and the next she acted like she was as convinced of Hakkai's guilt as everybody else.

"Is there anybody else?" the judge asked a last time, not even looking up. Clearly she didn't expect anyone else to testify.

"I have something to say," said a voice from the back of the hall. Gojyo turned and saw an old man standing near the door. The man walked to the judge. "I swear by my daughter's life to tell the truth," he stated, and then turned to the audience. The judge said nothing, only nodded at his oath. Gojyo saw the expressions on the jury members' faces, and understood this man to be a well respected one in this town.

"I don't know if this young man murdered Tai-kun and Jin-kun," he started. "But there are some things that I think need to be added to this story. First," he faced the jury and firmly stated, "Cho Hakkai's sexual preferences have nothing to do with whether he committed these murders or not. Second…" This time he swept his eyes round the hall until he found Tomi. "Tomi-san has been here for a year. She's been of great help to us." He paused and looked over the audience. "But there is one thing I wanted to bring up about her. When Tomi-san first came to this town, and until a short time ago, she rented a room in my house. There were many nights when she did not come home, even though I knew her healing skills weren't needed on those nights. I didn't think much about it; a young girl must be allowed to have her little secrets. But one morning recently she came home while I was eating breakfast. She was very upset, and I offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted. I asked her a few questions to make her understand I was willing to listen if she wanted to talk. Suddenly tears started to fall down her cheeks, but I could see she was more angry than sad. 'He ruined my life, he took everything away from me. He's going to pay for it,' she said, and then she disappeared into her room. Now," he turned back to the jury again. "I don't know if this has anything to do with the young man sitting over there," he nodded at Hakkai, "and I wouldn't have said anything if this wasn't such a serious matter; but I wanted this to be known, too, before the jury decided on the verdict."__

"Thank you, Heng-san," the judge told him. "Do you deny saying this?" she then asked Tomi.

Tomi had paled, and to Gojyo it looked like she was weighing the options before she answered. "No, I don't deny it, but I was very upset when I said that, and it really didn't mean anything. It was just something I said because I was angry. And it certainly had nothing to do with Cho Hakkai."

The judge nodded again and wrote something in the book.

Gojyo looked at the jury. To his surprise most of them now had very thoughtful expressions, not at all the stern faces of people convinced about the suspected's guilt, as they had had when they had entered the hall. It looked like Goku's and the old man's testimonies at least had made some of them reconsider. He felt his hope increasing. All he wanted to do now was to let Hakkai know about what they had found out.

"There will now be an hour's break while the jury talks this over. Then they will inform us of their decision." The judge turned to the jury. "Remember, if you are not convinced of his guilt, you are bound to vote 'not guilty.' Two-thirds of the votes need to be 'guilty' or 'not guilty' for the jury to claim his guilt or innocence." With that the judge left the room, then everybody else rose and headed for the door.

The sheriff pulled Hakkai's arm to make him rise, but before Hakkai could make a move, Gojyo ran to him. "Hakkai," he said hurriedly, "we know you didn't do it. We're sure. We know who did, but they won't believe us if we–".

He was interrupted by one of the sheriff's men who had rushed over to draw him away from Hakkai. The sheriff looked icily at Gojyo. "You were forbidden to speak with him. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be put in jail because of this, half-breed." He smirked. "Take him away," he told the man holding Gojyo.

Gojyo did not know what to do. He could easily fight the man off, but what would happen if he did? It would certainly not help Hakkai, and he would have to run and not be able to see what happened to his friend. Hakkai was certainly not going to fight his way out of this, that much he understood, and if he had read the expressions on the jury's faces right, he would not have to. But he wouldn't be able to see what happened if he let the sheriff arrest him, either. Dammit, he could not think clearly when it came to Hakkai. He always acted on his feelings before his brain had a chance to think.

"Let him go," demanded a cold voice behind them. Sanzo's. "He won't do it again."

The sheriff looked uncertainly at Sanzo. His thoughts were clear on his face. He wanted to put Gojyo in jail, but he was afraid to do anything against the will of the holy man. He struggled with himself. "Alright," he said after a moment. "But, he must wear these." He took up a pair of handcuffs, and looked at Sanzo for approval. Gojyo would have laughed at the sheriff's worshipping of Sanzo if he had not been so frustrated.

Sanzo nodded with a grim expression. "Put them on, and give me the key." His voice was like steel.

The sheriff gave the handcuffs to the man holding Gojyo, and the key to Sanzo, without even hesitating about it.

Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Gojyo let the man cuff his hands together.

Hakkai looked first at Sanzo. "Thanks," he said to the monk. Then he caught Gojyo's eyes with his own. Gojyo thought he could drown in those eyes. "And thanks, Gojyo," Hakkai said and smiled. "It's nice to know." His shoulders had relaxed after Gojyo had told him they were sure he had not committed the murders.

"Shut up," the sheriff said brusquely. He tightened his grip around Hakkai's arm so hard that Gojyo could see the pain in Hakkai's eyes. He hoped the sheriff would not take out on Hakkai his frustration over being manipulated to do Sanzo's will.

The sheriff walked away with Hakkai, taking him back to the cell. Or rather dragging him, since Hakkai had stumbled when he tried to follow the sheriff's pushing and pulling on his arm. The sheriff's man checked that Gojyo's handcuffs were locked properly, and then glanced at the key in Sanzo's hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but hastily closed it again at Sanzo's cold glare. Instead he followed the sheriff out of the building.

"Thanks, monk," Gojyo said. "But, why did you help me?"

"Ch, I didn't do it for you. It's just not convenient to have you locked in jail. When this is over, Hakkai wouldn't want to leave without you, and I don't want to lose more time getting your sorry ass out."

Gojyo grinned at him. "Of course not, your holiness."

In spite of the damned handcuffs, he felt much better. Now that Hakkai knew they were convinced of his innocence, maybe he would not hesitate to fight for his freedom if it came to that. But he doubted that would be necessary. And Sanzo had calmly stated, "When this is over, Hakkai wouldn't want…". Heh, Sanzo had probably seen the jury members' expressions, too.

They walked outside and sat down on a bench close to the prison. Sanzo took out his cigarettes and lit up one. Gojyo played absentmindedly with the short chains on the cuffs, and then addressed the young man beside him. "Thanks, Goku."

"For what?" Goku looked bewildered.

"For your testimony," Gojyo answered.

Goku looked miserable. "But it didn't help."

"I think it might have." Gojyo was serious. "Some of the jury members looked like they were going to vote 'not guilty'. It may not all be because of you, but together with that old man's speech, it might have done the trick."

"Really?" Goku beamed, and Gojyo grinned at him.

"Yeah, really."

He looked over the square. The sight of the platform with its constructions was unnerving, and he tried to ignore it. He managed to get out his own package of cigarettes and put one of the sticks in his mouth. It was harder to take up his lighter, and he had to struggle a while before he could light up and finally inhale the smoke from the cigarette. He leaned back against the wall behind him and sighed. The sun was shining, it was pleasantly warm, and the people around them looked a little less hostile. At least some of them. He changed his thoughts when he got a glare filled with animosity from an old man passing by their bench. But there were more uncertain faces now than before, even if some still looked like they wanted to beat the shit out of him.

The minutes ticked by slowly. None of them felt like talking, and Gojyo started to feel nervous again. He had just finished his fourth cigarette when Sanzo declared it was time for them to return to the court hall if they were going to get the same seats as previously. Again they crossed the square. This time there were fewer punches than before, a clear sign of the uncertainty people felt.

When they reached the door, they were allowed to go inside and take their seats. The other people followed. After a couple of minutes the judge entered, and the hall went quiet. "Bring in Cho Hakkai," she ordered, and the sheriff entered with Hakkai.

Gojyo saw that Hakkai was still frowning a bit. Knowing him so well, Gojyo could see that his friend still had doubts. Shit, Gojyo knew that even if Hakkai believed him when he said he was innocent of these murders, these events had brought up all his guilt for what he had done before, and he could only hope the jury had not noticed and misinterpreted this.

The jury entered and took their seats. Six men and six women, and Gojyo thought they must all be great poker players. He could not interpret the verdict from a single one of them, and that was strange. That was one of his advantages when gambling, that he had the ability to correctly interpret the most expressionless faces. Maybe he could not do it this time because of his anxiety.

The judge looked at the jury. "Tell me your decision," she demanded.

One by one the jury members rose and declared what they had voted.

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Guilty."__

When all in the jury had told their decision, Gojyo had counted seven 'guilty' and five 'not guilty', and he felt like he could jump up and start dancing and singing with joy. The votes had not reached two-thirds for 'guilty.' That meant Hakkai would be set free! Goku's speech had done it! Oh, he was going to treat that little monkey to as many meat buns and dumplings as he could possibly eat. Gojyo's emotions were overflowing until he suddenly realized that the hall was, strangely, still quiet. No sounds that showed people were happy about the verdict or that they disliked it. He looked around. All faces held an expectant expression, as though the verdict wasn't settled. What the…? Gojyo turned back to watch Hakkai. His friend was sitting rigidly, staring at the judge; apparently he knew what was going on.

The judge cleared her throat. "Seven jury members believe you are guilty, five that you are not, Cho Hakkai," she began. "As you know, the verdict isn't valid unless two-thirds of the jury's members vote for the same decision. In unclear cases like this, the verdict is decided by the judge."

Gojyo gasped. The judge was to decide the verdict? He hadn't known that. He had been so sure the ordeal was over. Come on, tell us already, he thought. He could not let go of the small hope that the judge would decide on 'not guilty.'

Again the judge read in her book. When she looked up again, she stated, "I find Cho Hakkai guilty of the murders of Feng Tai and Lee Jin. He will be flogged with 20 lashes and then hanged by his neck. The punishments will be carried out as soon as ready!"

TBC


	9. Nine

A/N: Take a look at OptiMoose's notice board! The address is in my profile.

OptiMoose – Me? Flogged and strung up? Ouch. [wink] Waiting with the love affair? Technically, yeah. But as far as I know, falling in love just happens, and even if you try not to show your feelings, they are still there. 'Body watch', well something was up that night, but I'm not telling you what. [grin] As for photos, I guess the towns only camera was out of order that night, and… [sweatdrop]

Akiko Koishii – Letting my favorite character die? Depends on how much I feel for a good cry. [wink]

yayoi25 – I wonder what this chapter will do to you? [smile]

Keruri1222 – I'm so glad you, too, think I keep them IC. I really want them to be.

Diva Urd – Yes, I do feel I little sympathy for Tomi. (But not much. She handles things much like Gonou did.)

addictedtomarbles – Sorry, for the late update. So glad you like my story. [smile]

Crimson1 – You can't expect things to go too smoothly, right? Not when it comes to these poor boys. [wink]

XCryptorchildX – I thought it was a pretty good place to stop. [grin] As you noticed I love Hakkai/Gojyo, too. [wink]

Shayera – Glad you liked Goku's scene. You know he did it without my help. [wink]

Zelgadis55 – Cliffhangers are so nice, don't you think? [wink] The judge, yes… maybe…

NekoMegami-chan – Well, again sorry for the late update. I'm going away for the weekend but decided to post this before I go. Just for you eagerly waiting guys. [smile]

kikvws – Thank you. Glad you liked it.

Karu Leonnese – I better let the judge out of the closet. (Locks up the door again.) Ah, cheesecake… yummie. [smile]

Zoutou – Sorry, I wasn't trying to kill you! [sweatdrop] Anyway, here goes.

---

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 9**

Gojyo did not know what was happening around him. He did not know if the people were cheering, whistling, booing, or whatever. He was vaguely aware of people moving near him, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. His eyes registered the judge picking up the book. His ears heard rustling noises from people rising and preparing to leave the hall, but he did not understand. He watched the sheriff, looking grim but satisfied, grab Hakkai's shirt by the neck and pull him up to stand. He saw Hakkai's eyes search out his own, and suddenly his brain caught up, and he finally understood what was happening.__

"Hakkai!" he roared. Desperately he fought to reach his lover's side, but the space between them had quickly been filled with people cheering. He drew his arm back to get a good swing at the nearest man in his way, but the arm was caught before he punched.

"Trying to make things worse again, kappa?" Sanzo's cold voice was close to his ear. "If you get us involved in a fight here, we may not reach Hakkai in time to help him."

Gojyo relaxed his arm and Sanzo let go of it. Helplessly Gojyo watched the sheriff drag Hakkai out the door, with the crowd following.

"Damn," Sanzo swore. "Let's get out of here."__

No one hindered them from following the stream of people out through the door; on the contrary, it was quite impossible for them to move any other way. Not until they reached the outside were they able to move freely again. It was still crowded, but at least they could move in the direction of the platform where Hakkai was being taken. Gojyo looked for him over the heads of all the people, his height giving him an advantage.

"What's happening?" Goku asked, his view efficiently blocked by a bunch of men nearly as tall as Gojyo. He tried to push forward, but the crowd closed up on them again.

"He's on the platform and they've stripped him to the waist," Sanzo informed him, watching between the heads as he pressed steadily forward.

"They're tying him to the whipping stand." Gojyo choked on the words. Swearing to himself, he forced his way closer to the platform. The others followed him, and with their elbows and a lot of pushing they managed to reach a tree close to the platform. A few people had chosen to make way for them as they tried to get near Hakkai; others had stubbornly done the opposite, planting their feet in front of them and refusing to move. Each time that had happened, Sanzo had dragged Gojyo away to take another path.

At the tree, Gojyo held up his arms in front of Sanzo. "Take these off me," he demanded, his voice tight. To Gojyo's surprise, Sanzo drew the key out from somewhere in his robes and unlocked the handcuffs. "Thanks," he muttered, and Sanzo grunted something inaudible in response.__

The ground around the tree was on a slightly higher level then the ground around it, so even Goku had a clear view of what was happening on the platform. Hakkai was standing tied to the whipping stand, his feet barely touching the ground, back towards them. A man dressed in black stood beside him, fingering the whip and smiling evilly. The judge ascended the platform, together with the man who had opened the doors to the court hall. She said something to him, and they both turned to face the people standing below them.

"The punishment of the convicted murderer, Cho Hakkai, will begin now!" the man announced and thereafter followed the judge down from the platform.

"Gods, no!" Gojyo cried out. He leaped out of the crowd to make his way the short distance that separated him from Hakkai. This time nothing would stop him. He had to get Hakkai away from there. In a second the man nearest him lay on the ground unconscious, rammed by Gojyo's left fist. The people surrounding him were torn between finding out what was happening beside them and the events at the whipping stand. __

The man in black lifted the whip, and the first lash hit Hakkai's back. Hakkai choked back a scream, and a red welt appeared on his back, from which blood started to drip. The sound of the whip once again whistling through the air made Gojyo cringe. He saw Hakkai's body tense as the second strike hit his back, and he felt, more than heard, the muffled sound of his lover trying to hold back a scream. _Shit, shit, shit._ He quickened his pace to get to Hakkai faster. _Damn_, there were too many people in his way.

When the third strike hit Hakkai, the healer could no longer withhold the scream. It was so filled with pain that it sent Gojyo's already furious mind into the highest gear. He had absolutely no idea how it happened, but in a flash he stood on the platform with the whip in his hand. The executioner lay still in front of him, and before the platform he could see more men lying unconscious or bending over their stomachs, and others, with bleeding noses and bruised faces, marked the path he had taken.__

The people had silenced. They all watched Gojyo as, infuriated, he broke the whip over his knee and threw the pieces away.__

"You fucking sons of bitches!" he roared. "Hakkai's innocent! That fucking healer, Tomi, she's the real murderer! She set this all up to get him!" A low murmur arose from the crowd, and it was not a friendly one. Gojyo hardly knew what he was saying and did not care if he made things better or worse. Everything was as bad as it could get anyway, and fucking hell, he was not going to let anything more happen to Hakkai. He could see Sanzo and Goku rushing up to him.

"Gojyo, calm down," Goku tried to soothe him.

"Hell, I will," Gojyo snarled, not able to contain his frustration. He took a step closer to Hakkai, and as he did the audience woke up from its paralysis. The crowd roared and pressed closer to the platform.

Bang! A gunshot was heard over the crowd and the people fell still and silent again. "The first who enters this platform will have a hole in his head," Sanzo threatened. Goku had taken out Nyoi-bou and stood with his back to Sanzo in a fighting position.

Relying on his companions to keep the people surrounding them in their places for a while longer, Gojyo started to free Hakkai from the ropes binding him. "You alright, Hakkai?" he asked worriedly. __

Hakkai staggered a little as his legs took his weight again. "I'm fine, Gojyo," he said, but his voice was trembling.

Gojyo picked up Hakkai's clothes and monocle and shoved them into his hands. "Hurry up. I don't know how much longer Sanzo's gun can hold them off."

As Hakkai struggled into his shirt, wincing when the fabric touched his back, Gojyo pulled him toward the stairs, and they heard Sanzo swear. "Shit." Someone had thrown a stone and hit his gun hand. Fortunately for those in front if him, the gun had not fired, but Sanzo lost his hold on the people. The tension suddenly burst, and in seconds the crowd had swarmed onto the platform. People screamed and yelled around them. Gojyo felt hands grabbing him, but he violently shook them off.

"Come on, Hakkai!" he called urgently. "You have to fight, so we can get out of here."__

Sanzo and Goku were already fighting beside them. "For once the kappa is right," Sanzo said. "Let's go."

With the monk and the boy fighting at the two despicables' side, there was a lot of angry shouting heard. "That fake monk!" "We'll get them all!" There were only humans to fight against, but at the moment those humans seemed to have lost the ability to think and act as individuals. A massive force of bodies crowded the four men of the Sanzo-ikkou.

Gojyo pushed Hakkai before him as he avoided two punches at the same time from two different men, kicking one of them in the stomach and punching the other one on his jaw. "Come on, man," he yelled desperately at the still passive Hakkai. "You're innocent! You know what that means. Innocent! Listen to me! We know who did it. It's the truth." He ducked for a fist aimed at his temple, at the same time blocking a punch meant for Hakkai's kidney. To his left he could see Goku, swinging Nyoi-bou, doing his best not to cause too much damage. Sanzo, to his right, had put away his gun and instead did like Gojyo and trusted his fists. They had reached the edge of the platform, but none of them were eager to jump down into that mass of agitated humans. Gojyo avoided another punch and managed to keep his balance so to not fall down, but someone got a hit on his wounded shoulder, and Gojyo growled in pain. __

The sound woke Hakkai up. "Gojyo! You're alright?" he asked worriedly. __

"I'm fine, just help us get out if here, will ya," Gojyo begged. "These people are not good fighters, but there are many of them."

Hakkai nodded. "Let's go," he answered.

"Make sure you don't kill anyone," Sanzo grunted, knocking yet another man down to lay before his feet.

"Course not, Sanzo," Goku agreed, holding back his blows enough so that the people his staff impacted were only pushed aside or knocked out, without any serious damage.

"Ready to jump?" Gojyo asked, when a green blast suddenly shot out. Hakkai had used his ki, to totally clear the way to the jeep.

Hakkai looked around at the unconscious people. "I hope I didn't overdo it."

"They'll be fine," Gojyo assured him. "I've never seen you not able to control the force of your ki." He could see breathing and small movements from several of the men lying on the ground, and he was sure none had gotten seriously wounded. A few were already beginning to struggle to their feet. "Hurry up!"

They all jumped down from the platform and rushed to the jeep, who 'kyuued' happily when he saw his master. Goku jumped in, and they all were about to follow him, when a loud 'bam' was heard, and Hakkai fell forward, hitting his head on the jeep's side.__

Gojyo rushed over to him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Hakkai! Hakkai!" he cried. Blood started to slowly spread on Hakkai's shirt, just below the shoulder. "What the hell happened?" Gojyo asked, infuriated and frightened, as he cautiously lifted Hakkai. He could see he was still breathing, and that, at least, was some comfort.

"There's a man standing outside the court hall with a gun," informed Goku, helping Gojyo lift Hakkai into the jeep.

"Hurry up," snorted Sanzo. "Drive, Gojyo."

With no time for arguing, Gojyo made sure Hakkai lay as comfortably as possible in the back seat, with his head in Goku's lap, then quickly seated himself behind the steering wheel and drove away. "Is he okay?" he asked anxiously while they rapidly increased the distance between themselves and the town.__

"I don't know, Gojyo," Goku said. "His breathing is steady, but there's a bump on his head and the bleeding hasn't stopped. It doesn't spurt out, so it's probably a vein that's been hit." He looked worried. "We have to stop the bleeding." Carefully he took Hakkai's shirt off.__

"Put pressure on it, Goku," Gojyo demanded anxiously.

"I'm doing it," Goku answered.

Sanzo watched the two in the back. "Can you see if he's bleeding on his backside?"

"I've already checked that," Goku told him, "and he's not bleeding there."

"So the bullet's still in there," Sanzo commented.

"Um," Goku agreed.

"Dammit," grunted Gojyo. Finally they had gotten Hakkai away from that hell of a town, but he still had to worry for his life. Man, was he glad there weren't too many of these damned guns around. He turned to watch Hakkai over his shoulder.

"Keep your eyes on the road, kappa," Sanzo reminded him. "Hakkai can manage without you goggling over him."

"Bastard," Gojyo muttered. He wanted so much to be in the back seat himself, with Hakkai's head in his lap. "We need to check on him." He slowed the jeep down.

"Not yet, idiot," growled Sanzo. "He's alright. We have to drive further before it's safe to stop."

A few minutes later, Gojyo stopped the jeep. "I'm not driving another meter before we tend to Hakkai."

"Fine," Sanzo growled, "do as you want."

Knowing that to be the closest thing Sanzo ever came to saying, "I agree with you," Gojyo jumped over to the backseat and gently took Hakkai out of Goku's arms.

Hakkai hung limp when Gojyo carefully lifted him from the jeep and laid him on a blanket that Goku had spread on the ground. "Goku, start a fire," he demanded without taking his eyes from Hakkai.

"Sure." Goku immediately gathered what dry wood he could find and built up a fire.

Gojyo tenderly examined Hakkai's wounds. Fortunately Goku's pressure seemed to have stopped the bleeding, but Hakkai was still unconscious.

The half-youkai heard a thump beside him and turned his head to see what had caused the sound. The first aid kit lay beside him, and Sanzo looked down at him from where he stood beside the jeep. "You might need that," he said, "and these." From the jeep he picked up clean cloths, water bottles, a small pot, and a shallow bowl.

"Thanks," Gojyo murmured.

Sanzo did not bother to answer. Instead he poured water into the pot. "We better boil this."__

Goku approached. "The fire is ready," he told Gojyo.

"Fine, boil this water, will ya?" He nodded at the small pot Sanzo still was holding.

Goku did what he was asked, and Gojyo laid Hakkai's head in his lap to make him comfortable while he waited for the water to boil. He watched Hakkai's chest move as he breathed, and was thankful the motion was steady. Sanzo sat down beside him. The monk took one of the water bottles and poured some of the water on a clean cloth. Without a word he gave it to Gojyo, who started to clean off the blood that had begun to dry on Hakkai's upper body. __

Goku came with the boiled water. Putting it down in front of Gojyo, he knelt beside them and asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Of course, he will," Gojyo insisted.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yeah, could you keep watch? I don't want to move Hakkai right now, but I don't want to have a fight here, with him lying unconscious, if anyone from the town are following us."

"I'll do that," Goku agreed and went to find a good place to watch over the road.

Gojyo poured the boiled water into the shallow bowl and waited a moment to let the water cool a little. He then carefully cleaned the wound on Hakkai's chest. When Gojyo tried to turn Hakkai to clean his back, Sanzo took the unconscious man in his arms and held him while Gojyo did the cleaning. Hakkai's back had three long slashes on it. The cuts were swollen, and the whip's knots and spikes had penetrated the skin, tearing the flesh. _Three more scars on Hakkai's body,_ Gojyo sighed. Those welts would probably cause Hakkai a great deal of pain, too. He took a clean towel and laid it under Hakkai before Sanzo lowered his body to the ground again. With Sanzo's assistance he bandaged the injuries.

"Sanzo, can you bring a clean shirt?" Gojyo's voice was still worried, and not until Sanzo handed him one of Hakkai's black undershirts did it occur to him that he usually did not ask Sanzo to run errands for him. "Thanks," Gojyo said. He seemed to have said that to the monk quite often these last few days. Together they helped put the shirt on Hakkai, then Sanzo went back to the jeep and lit a cigarette.__

Gojyo sat still with Hakkai's head in his lap. Tenderly he stroked the healer's hair. It wasn't too long since all this had started, but to him it felt like years. If only Hakkai would regain consciousness. He did not feel worry anymore. Somehow he knew Hakkai's wounds were not life threatening; he could feel it deep inside. Gojyo stroked the bruises on Hakkai's face. Maybe it was a good thing Hakkai was unconscious. He would probably be in a lot of pain, if he was awake. Gojyo leaned forward and kissed the biggest bruise on Hakkai's right cheek. __

"Enough of this," came Sanzo's irritated voice. "The bleeding has stopped, let's get him back in the jeep and - ."

He was interrupted by Goku.

"Someone's coming!" Goku called.

Gojyo looked up, and Sanzo went to stand beside Goku.

"How many?" asked the monk.

"The whole town has probably come out to lynch us," Gojyo muttered.

"This quick?" Goku wondered. "No. Besides, it's a wagon. One wagon, drawn by two horses." He studied the approaching wagon as it came closer. "There are three people in it," he told them, "so I think we can just stay here and see what they want or if they have anything to do with us."

Gojyo cautiously laid Hakkai's head on the ground, then he rose. If the people in the wagon were out to fight them, he did not want to be sitting helpless. Two fast horses could have reached them from the town by now. He joined the other two standing watching the wagon. When it came closer, the driver slowed the horses down and stopped them beside the three young men. Gojyo immediately tensed when he recognized two of the people in the wagon. He did not expect any of them to fight, but still… It was the old man who had testified at the trial, and the judge. The third person was a very old woman who, buy the looks of it, suffered from severe gout.

The old man, Heng, looked worriedly at Gojyo, and without any introductions he asked, "How is your friend, Cho Hakkai?"

They all stared at him for a moment until Gojyo answered. "Still alive. Why?"

"Is he badly wounded?" Heng asked hurriedly.

"He's not conscious yet. Why?" Gojyo repeated.

Not answering Gojyo's question, Heng got down from the wagon and helped the old woman down. He then turned to Gojyo and his companions again. "This is my mother, Jiang. She was a healer before the gout stopped her. Let her have a look at your friend."

Jiang took a staggering step forward and grabbed Gojyo's arm. "Come, my boy, let's see what we can do," she said in a strict 'old lady voice' and glanced up at Gojyo. She was very small, hardly reaching Gojyo's chest, but she held his arm in a firm grip as she slowly limped beside him to Hakkai, and Gojyo could see that no one ever said 'no' to this woman. All the others followed. "Help me sit down, and remove his clothes," she demanded, and Gojyo and Goku swiftly obeyed.__

"He was hit on his head, too," Gojyo told her.

"I'll see to that, too, my boy," Jiang said, and continued. "You'd better take off the bandages, too."

When the bandages were off, she stiffly bent over to examine his head and the gunshot wound. "Well, it's probably the hit on the head that made him pass out, but I don't think it will cause him any trouble. A small concussion that will give him a headache when he wakes up, but nothing worse." She studied the wound. "Looks like you did a good job cleaning this," she said approvingly. "But the bullet is still in there, and the wound needs to be sewn." Jiang looked at Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku. "Unfortunately I can't do such things any more," she lifted her crooked hands to show what she meant, "so I'll guide one of you, while you do it."

"I'll do it," Gojyo said immediately.

Jiang chuckled. "I thought you would. Now, my boy, go get my bag from the wagon."

Gojyo went to get the bag, and Jiang turned to Goku. "You'll assist him, and you," this time it was Sanzo she addressed, "make sure there is enough clean water, and by that I mean boiled water. And all of you, wash your hands." Sanzo scowled, but no one argued.

Gojyo and Goku sat down beside the little woman who started to give directions about what was to be done. "You, young man. What's your name?" she asked Goku.

"Goku."

"So, Goku, take this instrument," she pointed it out for him, "clean it, and use it to keep the sides of the wound apart, while you… Gojyo, is it? You clean that instrument, try to find the bullet, grip it, and pull it out."

While Sanzo provided the water, the other two started to do what Jiang asked them to do. It sounded easy, but it was not, thought Gojyo. The bleeding started again as he prodded for the bullet, and Goku had to stop the blood flow with sponges to let Gojyo continue the search. In spite of how used he was to seeing blood and wounds, Gojyo still thought it unpleasant to dig with the forceps in Hakkai's body. _Dammit, where is that bullet?… There! _Leaning closer to see better, he fought to get a good grip on the bullet to draw it out. Easier said than done. Not until the fourth try did he succeed. Triumphant, he held up the bullet in the air. __

"Got it!"

Once again Jiang chuckled. "Very good, my boy. Now you have to sew the wound together. This is how you do it." To Gojyo that did not sound difficult either; stick in the needle, draw the thread through, pull the sides together and tie it with a knot. Piece of cake. But… _Shit. This is so picky._ Finally he managed to make three stitches that more or less held Hakkai's wound together. Jiang examined his work. "It will leave a little scar, but it will do," she approved. "How is his back? He was flogged wasn't he?"

They turned Hakkai on his side so Jiang could see. She shook her head. "Poor, boy. Well, in my bag there is a small brown jug with a lid. Inside is a salve that should alleviate the pain."

Gojyo smeared the salve on the welts, then he and Goku once again bandaged Hakkai and put the shirt back on. Hakkai moved and grunted something, but then lay still again.

"So," Sanzo demanded when they had finished all the work with Hakkai, "can you tell us why you're here, now?"

"We will," the judge spoke up for the first time. "Sit down, and we'll explain."

They all gathered close to Hakkai, to hear what the visitors had to say.

TBC


	10. Ten

A/N: Chapter ten, huh? Only one more chapter to go. :sob: I'm still having trouble with QuickEdit. After the first sentence in this fic there is supposed to be three small lines to show that a story is going to be told. It doesn't show up! It's the same where the story ends.

Shayera – Sanzo is more caring than he ever is going to admit even to himself. I liked it to write him this way. Hehehe.

Nightfall Rising – I wouldn't want to make a romantic surgery scene. Since I don't know much about surgery and still wanted to write about it, I had to do the best of what I know. Glad you appreciated it.

OptiMoose – Maybe Sanzo should have done the surgery, but Gojyo managed, didn't he? (Just wondered… 'nough pregnant dogging'? [grin] )

yayoi25 – you don't have to say much. I'm just glad to know you liked it.

KawaiiLilMarron – All right, all right! Here comes the next chapter! :checks if teeth are still in mouth: [smile] (I liked Goku's testimony, too. Especially since I didn't know he was going to do it.)

Akiko Koishii – Glad you liked the chapter.

xCryptorchildx – Yes, Hakkai is really having it in this story, right? (Not my fault, I'm only a writer. :looking innocent: )

NekoMegami-chan – Makes me happy you still like it.

Zelgadis55 – Yes, finally they're away from the town. I'm glad everybody seems to be puzzled over the judge's appearance.

JillyBean3 – Of course I won't end it there. It always makes me sad when a story I like never gets an ending.

Chocolate Chip Cookie – Thanks for still liking it. :hides from threatening: The update is here now!

Diva Urd – Nah, couldn't have them hang Hakkai, could I? The answer to what the judge is doing there is coming right up. [smile]

Zoutou – Yeah, Hakkai seems to be out of immediate danger. That's a relief. [smile]

Silver Whirl – Thank you. I'm so happy to hear you like this. As for the ending… [wink]

Baka Gothic Kitsune – Is everybody after my hide? I must be 'target of the month' or something. [sweatdrop] Anyway, immensely glad you like it. [smile]

* * *

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 10**

"After the trial…" Heng began his story.

When the trial was over and the judge had decided on the verdict, Heng had left the court hall from one of the back doors. He did not want to see this young man get flogged and hanged. It was not his way of having a good time. Instead he walked down the street to the small house where his mother lived. He knocked on the door, and listened to the sounds his mother made as she limped to the door to open it.

"Hello mother," Heng greeted her.

"Hello, son, come in," she beckoned. He entered, and they both went to sit in her small kitchen.

"They decided he was guilty, didn't they?" Jiang asked.

Heng looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Jiang chuckled. "If they had said he was innocent, you wouldn't look like you do right now."

"True, mother," Heng nodded.

"Tell me, son," she leaned forward and took his hand in hers. "Why is it you believe this boy is innocent?"

"I'm not sure, mother. He doesn't strike me like the kind of person who has evil intentions. There is something strange about him, though," he pondered. "I have a strong feeling Tomi-san knows more about this than she lets on, but why she doesn't say anything is beyond me." He shook his head. "I can't stop the feeling that Cho Hakkai hasn't done this. I wish they hadn't burned the boys' bodies so fast."

"Why is that, son?"

"The younger boy testified, and he asked if Hakkai-san had healed Krispin-kun's leg, and he said 'yes.' If that could have been checked, it would at least cast more doubt on him being the murderer."

"The leg was healed, son."

"What?"

"Yesterday I went over to pray for the boys when they were prepared for the burning ceremony. I noticed that Krispin-kun's leg was healed and was surprised because I thought I had seen him the day before still limping, but I thought I remembered it wrongly."

"Oh, god." Heng quickly rose. "Sorry, mother, I must go."

He ran out the door towards the square. He reached it at the same time as a loud 'bang' was heard, and from his spot he saw Hakkai fall, and the others drag him into the car and hurriedly drive off.

A little bit in front of him he caught sight of Tomi. She stood alone, looking agitated. Heng stepped closer, wanting to talk to her. He heard her sobbing angrily.

"Damn you, Gonou, I swear if you don't die by this shot I'm coming after you again. I'll have my revenge, you just wait." She heard a noise behind her and turned. When she saw Heng, she gasped and ran off.

Heng did not follow. He rushed to find the judge, and found her at the opposite side of the square, talking to the sheriff. He heard her say something about a posse.

"Judge," he panted. He was not young anymore and the running had made his breathing a little heavy. "I believe Hakkai-san is innocent. My mother said she saw that Krispin-kun's leg **_was _**healed before the burning, and I just overheard Tomi saying something that sounded like she was out for revenge. Don't send a posse after them," he pleaded. "It's better if only you and I try to catch up with them. Maybe we can get some explanations."

The judge looked questioningly at Heng. "I'm not sure I understand all you're saying, but you're usually right, so I trust you on this. Let's get a wagon and follow them."

She turned to the sheriff. "Make sure no one follows us. If Heng has found something that can clear Cho Hakkai, I don't want a lynch mob with me. If we're not back a couple of hours after the sun has risen, send some people to look for us."

Again she addressed Heng. "We'll take my wagon, my horses are the fastest. Let's go."

Heng hesitated. "Hakkai-san may need medical care. I'll go and get my mother, maybe she can help." __

"All right, I'll pick you up there right away."

Only a couple of minutes later they were off.

"…And here we are," finished Heng.

"Are you convinced he's innocent, now?" asked Gojyo angrily.

"Not entirely, but if you have anything more to say I am willing to listen," the judge said. "Heng-san believes you haven't told us everything. And I'm curious. Who is this Gonou Tomi-san was talking about? It sounded like she meant Cho Hakkai. And why does she want revenge?" She silenced, and watched the members of the Sanzo-ikkou intently.

Gojyo looked over to Sanzo and Goku, but Sanzo only looked back calmly, and Goku gently smiled, nodding encouragingly. Hell, the people from the town were only three, and none of them strong. It was not like these three could take Hakkai back to town by force if they decided they wanted to. Suddenly, feeling overwhelmingly tired by the whole situation, Gojyo started to speak. He told them about Gonou and how he was dealt with by the Sanbutsushin, and he told them everything they knew about Tomi and what she had done to set Hakkai up.

"You should have told us this earlier," the judge said, when Gojyo silenced.

"Yeah, right," Gojyo snorted. "Like you would have believed us."

The judge nodded thoughtfully. "True. Well, at least I'm more or less convinced you are telling the truth now. I doubt you would have said Cho Hakkai is the same as Cho Gonou if he wasn't. And it's obvious Tomi-san knows about it. That makes your story about her setting you up very believable. When we get back to town, I'll call Tomi-san to hear her out. She, too, had the opportunity, the motive, and the knowledge to commit these murders." She rose, and Heng helped his mother to her feet. "I'm going to change my verdict from 'guilty' to 'not guilty,' and I will let Cho Hakkai go free," the judge stated, "but I need to talk to Tomi-san first."

"What if she denies this?" asked Gojyo. "I can't imagine she's gonna admit anything."

"She will stand trial anyway, and I'm going to require it to be held tomorrow. At the same time I will to bring forward the case of Cho Hakkai, where I declare my changing of the verdict. In the meantime I want you to stay here. To be sure you won't run off, I need one of you to come back to town with me."__

"I don't think that will be necessary, judge," Heng interfered. "I'm willing to take their word that they will stay here until we let them know they are free to go."__

"You have my word," Goku said immediately.

Sanzo nodded. "Yes."

They all looked at Gojyo.

"I promise I'll stay here until we hear from you again," he said slowly, "and if Hakkai wakes up, I promise he won't run away either. But," he stared intently at the judge, "if you try to take Hakkai back to jail or the gallows, I promise you I'll fight you all off, because I'm not gonna let that happen. And this time I won't care if there are any casualties."__

The judge frowned. "You don't need to threaten me. I forgive your words because I know you've been under a great deal of stress, but I've already told you I am going to change the verdict."

"Sorry," Gojyo muttered. "Are you sure the townspeople won't come after us if they find out we've made camp here?" he continued. "I'm not exactly longing to fight them again, if they follow us."

"I'll tell the sheriff that the verdict will be changed and that no one is allowed to seek you out."

"The sheriff? Ch, I thought he would be the one to lead the lynch mob," Gojyo snorted.

The judge smiled. "He's actually quite a good sheriff. I know he doesn't like you, but if I tell him to let you be and not let anyone else harm you either, he'll do that." She laughed a little. "He does have a deep respect for authority, as I'm sure you've noticed."__

At that Gojyo smiled, and Goku laughed out loud. __

"Yeah, we've noticed," Goku said with a glance at Sanzo, who merely raised an eyebrow, but had a glint of a smile in his eyes.

The judge and her followers bid them farewell and climbed into the wagon. Before she was lifted up, Jiang patted Gojyo's hand and said, "Don't you worry, my boy. Your friend will be just fine." She smiled gently at him and let her son help her up into the wagon.

When they had left, Goku yawned. "Man, I feel exhausted." He looked at the others expectantly. "I'm getting really hungry. Anyone else for supper?"

Sanzo shrugged. "Stupid monkey, you're always hungry. Do as you want."

"Great," Goku brightened and started to search in their bags for something he could cook for supper.

Sanzo walked over to Gojyo, who had returned to sit beside Hakkai. "How do you think he'll react when he learns about Tomi?"

Gojyo looked serious. "I don't know. He might freak out when he finds out that she did this because he killed her family. Actually I've been thinking of telling him some lie about Tomi having another reason for killing the boys."

"Won't work, Gojyo," Hakkai murmured, struggling to open his eyes. "You can't lie to me; I always know."__

"Hakkai! You're awake! How do you feel?" Gojyo leaned over his friend, gently caressing his cheek.__

"A headache, and for some reason my shoulder is sore; my back hurts less than I expected" Hakkai answered. "I don't get what it is you were going to lie to me about. Tomi? She's the murderer?"

"How long have you been awake?" Gojyo asked cautiously.

"Not long." Hakkai __struggled to sit up. "I woke just in time to hear you say you wanted to lie to me."

"I said I was thinking about it," defended Gojyo. "Don't rub it in."

Hakkai smiled weakly. "All right. What about this Tomi? You think she's the murderer?" He got quiet. "You didn't want to tell me why she murdered them." He tried to find a more comfortable position before he continued. This time he did not look at any of the others. "There was a Tomi in the village where I lived with Kanan. She was always nice to me. Sometimes I thought she had a crush on me." He closed his eyes briefly, before continuing. "I don't know what happened to her or her family. I honestly can't remember who I killed and who was spared. Gods…" __

"Stop it," snapped Sanzo. "We know what you did, and it can't be undone, so get a grip on yourself. You're no use to us if we can't depend on you to do your job."__

Hakkai looked up. "Sorry," he said, pulling himself together.

"Hakkai," Gojyo said gently. "I won't lie to you. The girl we were talking about is the Tomi from your village. And…" He laid a hand gently on Hakkai's unwounded shoulder, and took a deep breath, "she did it as a revenge on you because you killed her family." His grip on Hakkai's shoulder hardened as he waited for Hakkai's response.

Hakkai was pale, but he answered calmly. "That's what I thought." He laid his hand on Gojyo's and squeezed it. "But how did you find out about her? She didn't come and tell you about it, did she?"

"In a way she did," said Gojyo.

"What?" Hakkai was surprised, and Gojyo told him about Yaone's visit and what she had told them.

"Goku, give me the bottle we got from Yaone," Gojyo asked Goku.

Goku handed him the small bottle, and Gojyo gave it to Hakkai. "If you drink this, you'll remember what happened when Tomi started to manipulate you."

Hakkai took the bottle, and held it in his hand hesitantly.

"You don't have to drink you know." Gojyo said. "You already know the most important stuff, and we can tell you the rest. It's not necessary for you to have the actual memories."

"I know, but I have to know myself." Hakkai emptied what was left in the bottle. He sat still a moment, and as the memories flooded back to him he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists.__

"Hakkai?" Gojyo asked anxiously.

"What Gonou did is over and done with," Sanzo reminded. "What matters now is how you live your life today."

Hakkai nodded. "I'm all right." He thought a while. "She was at the trial. I saw her then, but didn't remember. The only testimonies I remembered were Goku's and an old man's." He started to rise. "Well, I better start making supper."__

"Whoa, man." Gojyo pushed him back down. "You're not going to take care of us tonight. You've been through enough. Goku's already started the cooking. You just lay here and rest."

"But, I really –" Hakkai started.

"I said no." Gojyo lowered his voice. "I know. Making supper would help you keep your mind off Tomi, but you need to rest. I'll stay here with you. Talk, if you need to." He lay down beside Hakkai. __

Hakkai gave up and turned to Gojyo. "I do have a couple of other questions."

"Shoot."

"What happened after we reached the jeep when we ran away from the platform?"

"You were shot. That's why your shoulder is sore."

Hakkai looked questioningly over to Sanzo, and Gojyo laughed. "No, it wasn't the trigger-happy monk who shot you. One of the sheriff's men had a gun, too. You also hit your head when you fell from the shot. Jiang said you probably had gotten a small concussion, but it wasn't anything serious."

"Jiang?"

"Right. You don't know anything about that either." Gojyo told Hakkai about the visit of the judge, Heng, and Jiang. "That's why your back isn't too sore."

Hakkai stared up to the treetops. "So, I'm off the hook, now?"

"Probably. As long as you don't keep punishing yourself for what Gonou did."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo. "How can I not?"

Gojyo sighed. "Hakkai, Sanzo is right. It's how you choose to live now that matters. You can't change your past, but you always have the opportunity to choose what you wanna do with your future. We all have."

"As long as we're alive," Hakkai added quietly.

Gojyo nodded. "As long as we're alive. And I intend to keep you alive for a very long time, so don't make that task more difficult for me by doing stupid things. You hear me?"__

"I hear you." Hakkai took Gojyo's hand. "Thank you, Gojyo."

"Supper's ready," Goku called.

Gojyo rose and helped Hakkai to his feet, and they both joined Goku and Sanzo by the fire.

The supper was delicious, and Hakkai praised Goku, which made the younger boy beam with pride. "I've learned from a master," he returned the compliment.

Gojyo ate almost as much as Goku. He hadn't eaten much in the last two days, but with Hakkai beside him his appetite was back. When he finally put away the bowl, he grimaced as his outstretched arm made his wounded shoulder hurt.

"You're hurt, too," Hakkai said worriedly. "I'm sorry, I forgot that. Let me - "

"It's nothing," Gojyo interrupted, casting a warning glance at Hakkai. "Don't try to heal me. You need your strength yourself."

Hakkai withdrew his hand. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Gojyo rose. "Time for you to go back to bed."__

"But I can at least help with the dishes," Hakkai tried.

"Goku'll do that. Right, monkey?" Gojyo said, already forgotting his vow not to call Goku a monkey again.

Goku looked a little grumpy at being addressed as an ape, but only retorted, "If the kappa gets the water, I'll do the dishes."

"Sure, I'll get it," promised Gojyo. "As soon as I've fixed Hakkai's bedroll."

"Ch," Sanzo snorted. "You two are bad influences on each other. Soon we'll have two mothers fussing over us."

Goku grinned at him, and Gojyo glared.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai touched his lover's arm. "I'm not that bad off. Go and get the water, and I'll fix my own bedroll." He looked at Gojyo sternly.

"All right, all right." Gojyo immediately gave in. When he came back with the water, Hakkai was lying in his blankets near the fire, and Sanzo had seated himself on the other side of the fireplace.

"I'll take the first watch," Sanzo declared.

Goku took the water from Gojyo. "I'll do it tonight," he said, "but tomorrow you'll do the dishes."

Gojyo took his own stuff and made his bed right beside Hakkai's. He laid down and put an arm around Hakkai's neck, pulling him closer. "Does it hurt when I hold you like this?"

Hakkai smiled softly. "No."

For a while they lay silent together, enjoying each other's company and warmth. They watched Goku finish the dishes and go to bed. Suddenly a green light emerged from Hakkai's hand, which he had rested on Gojyo's shoulder. The shoulder trembled as the healing power worked.

"Hakkai," Gojyo protested.

"I just wanted to thank you," Hakkai explained. "Besides, it wasn't a big wound. It didn't take much of my energy."

"I told you it wasn't serious." He grinned. "If you want to thank me I can think of a couple of other things you could do to me." He nibbled at Hakkai's earlobe, which caused him to moan slightly. "I've missed this," Gojyo whispered.

"Me, too," Hakkai answered quietly.

"Assholes," Sanzo grunted. "It's been thirty-six hours since the sheriff arrested Hakkai, and you act like it's been a fucking year. Keep your damned desires in check, and wait until we reach an inn. I don't wanna hear you two."

"Jealous?" Gojyo smirked, and got a response in the form of Sanzo's gun pointing between his eyes. He chuckled. "I would be jealous if it was you lying here with Hakkai."__

"One more word…" Sanzo threatened.

"I'm quiet," Gojyo assured. For now it was enough for him just to be lying with Hakkai in his arms. It was probably better if the healer rested, instead of being involved in the sort of activities Gojyo had in mind. He gave Hakkai a brief kiss. "Night, Hakkai."

Hakkai seemed to feel the same; he smiled contentedly at Gojyo and closed his eyes. "Good night, Gojyo."

A few hours later Gojyo was awakened by a short scream and Hakkai twisting in his sleep. He immediately took hold of his lover. "Hakkai, wake up, you're having a nightmare again." He embraced the healer, whispering soothing words, until Hakkai finally grasped reality and sat trembling and sweating in Gojyo's embrace.__

Gojyo saw Sanzo standing a few steps away, watching them with a cigarette between his lips. He did not say anything, and when he saw Gojyo looking at him he slowly turned away.

"Same dream?" Gojyo asked Hakkai, who clung to him like he was afraid to let go.

Hakkai nodded. "Worse," he managed to say. "Worst ever."

"Wanna talk about it?" Gojyo soothingly stroked Hakkai's hair and kissed it.

"I... I killed you." Hakkai's voice trembled. "I… cut your throat… then I… stabbed you in your heart… several times… the blood… all over you, over me… and I…" he swallowed. " You looked at me… still not dead… and I laughed. I was happy to see you die… It felt so real."__

Gojyo swore. "That damned bitch. She's still manipulating your dreams." He looked worriedly at Hakkai. What if the dreams never ceased? "Remember, these aren't your own dreams. That fucking girl decides what you're dreaming. It's not what _you_ want."

"Yes," Hakkai tried to calm himself. "I know, and believe me, I'm glad to have found that out."

"You might try to use your ki in a different way, to block the manipulation." Sanzo had overheard their conversation and walked over to them. "With meditation techniques, maybe you could focus your ki inwards to make a mental shield."__

Hakkai looked up, surprised. "That's good advice. I'll try that, Sanzo. Thanks." __

Sanzo nodded and went to put another piece of wood on the fire.

Gojyo looked skeptical. "How can you keep a mental shield up when you're asleep?"

Hakkai pondered. "I don't think it would work the same way as a physical shield," he said after a while. "I can probably create the shield once, and then sort of attach it in my mind."

"If you say so." Gojyo was glad that the thought of the shield seemed to have made Hakkai forget about the nightmare and relax. He yawned. "You think you can sleep now?"

Hakkai lay down, pulling Gojyo with him. "Yes." He laid his head on Gojyo's arm, like it was a pillow, and closed his eyes. "This way I can sleep."

The next morning they were awakened by Goku cheerfully calling, "Good morning, sleeping beauties. Rise and shine."

Hakkai immediately sat up, stretched, and yawned. Gojyo watched him with half-open eyes. "Sleeping beauties, huh," he muttered. "Aren't those supposed to be awakened by a kiss?" He looked sleepily but expectantly at Hakkai.

The youkai only laughed. "Since Goku called you that, he should be kissing you," he teased.

"No, thank you," Gojyo yawned. "I don't think either the monkey or I would appreciate that." He looked mockingly at Goku, who was cooking breakfast, with Sanzo sitting beside him. "Maybe he could try that stunt with Sanzo," he grinned at Hakkai. "Who knows, that might be just what the grumpy monk needs."

Hakkai chuckled. "Please don't say that so Sanzo hears you. I would like to keep you alive for a long time, too, and that would certainly make it difficult."

Gojyo continued grinning. After breakfast he started washing the dishes, as he had promised Goku the night before. Goku had stretched out on his bed, humming a tune to himself. Sanzo stood smoking, watching the road, and Hakkai still sat by the fire, where they had eaten.

"A wagon is coming again," Sanzo announced. Before anyone could react to that, a shot was heard from the forest. A bullet whistled close to Hakkai and lodged in a tree behind him. As on command all four of them scrambled to take cover. Sanzo pulled his gun.

TBC****


	11. Eleven

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to all you who have read this, wether you have reviewed or not. I would also like to remind you all that this story has been created with the help of the most wonderful beta reader, **stitcher2ficcer**. Without her help you readers might have skipped this story. Thank you stitcher2ficcer, you're the best. Hugs, hugs, hugs.

-x-X-x-

Diva Urd – Explanation coming right up. [smile]

KawaiiLilMarron - The mental capacity of a rabid fangirl is a thing to serious consider when reading fanfics. [grin] Aren't you one yourself? [smile]

Keruri1222 – Big praise, thank you. Knowing I have made you smile makes me smile, too.

xCryptorchildx – Ouch. Watch up for flying rice cakes! Eh,... here is the last chapter.

OptiMoose – Glad you liked it. You know my warning and how to read if you want to play it safe. [wink]

NekoMegami-chan – There can never be enough of cute Gojyo/Hakkai scenes, right?

yayoi25 – I believe Goku mature during this journey, and I can't see him as the ten year old some writers like to pretend he is. You're right, he's much easier to fall in love with like this. [smile]

Akiko Koisii – Tomi wanted revenge on Hakkai because he had murdered her family. Glad you liked the chapter.

Zelgadis55 – Right, highly dangerous. [shudder] As Hakkai said, he wanted to keep Gojyo alive, too, so we're both glad Sanzo didn't hear. [wink]

Karu Leonnese – Yummie. Mint chocolate chip ice cream, mmmm. Well, here's the conclusion. Hope you'll like it.

Shayera – Hmm, maybe the judge should consider making Heng sheriff instead. [laughs] Sorry, about the rushing part. You know I'm working on it. [sweatdrop]

Baka Gothic Kitsune – Actually I took it as a compliment. [smile] Sorry, for the late update. Here it is anyway.

-x-X-x-

**Cho Hakkai: Murderer?**

**Chapter 11**

"I'll take care of this," Goku yelled, and ran off into the forest. The others could hear him forcing his way in the direction from which the bullet had come.

"Damn, I hope that little monkey doesn't get shot, running towards a gun like that." Gojyo shook his head, trying to sound more annoyed than worried.

Sanzo snorted. "He won't." Cautiously he walked to the tree and pulled out the bullet. He weighed it in his hand and examined it.

Gojyo came over and took a look, too. "It looks the same as the one I picked out from your shoulder," he told Hakkai. "The bullets from Sanzo's gun don't look like that."

"Tch." Sanzo threw the bullet away. "Did it touch you?" he asked Hakkai.

"No," the healer answered. "The one who shot isn't as good as you with a gun, apparently."

Gojyo was ready to run after Goku. Who the hell was shooting at them? Did the gun owner in town hate Hakkai so much he had ignored the judge and walked all the way to the camp? He calmed himself - Goku could take care of whoever it was - and settled on waiting for the wagon to reach them.

This time it was the judge and the sheriff. "Are you all right?" the judge asked as soon as the horses had come to a stop. "We can't find Tomi-san, and we suspect she has a gun, since the town's only gun has been missing since last night."

Gojyo caught the sheriff's eyes, and for a moment they stared at each other with loathing. The redhead realized that in the sheriff's book he still was a lowly creature, and the sheriff's glance at Hakkai showed that, murderer or not, Hakkai was considered as lowly a being as Gojyo.

The sheriff released Gojyo's eyes. "It could be that someone else took it," he said reluctantly, his tone angry . "But whoever stole it, we figure it was taken to be used on you."

"It was Tomi." Goku broke out of the forest, half dragging, half carrying Tomi, who furiously fought to get free. When she saw the judge and the sheriff, her eyes widened, and she stopped struggling. "Here." Goku handed the gun he had taken from Tomi to the judge, who gave it to the sheriff.

"It's Chow's isn't it?" she asked.

The sheriff nodded. "Yes, his name is engraved here." He held the pistol up to show the others, then pocketed it in his jacket. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and shackled Tomi's wrists. "I put you under arrest for the murder of Feng Tai and Lee Jin."

Tomi's eyes filled with tears; suddenly she looked very young and very lost. "I had reasons to do what I did," she tried to defend herself.

"We know your reasons," the judge answered, "but they aren't good enough for killing two innocent boys."

"That's what he did!" Tomi yelled, pointing at Hakkai. "He killed my family, and many more, for reasons similar to mine."

"I've been punished for that," Hakkai explained sadly, "and I have to live with the consequences of what I've done for the rest of my life. Now, you'll have to do the same."

"I'll decide myself when and how to die!" Her eyes got a mad glint. With a sudden, quick movement she took a step back and broke free from the sheriff's grip. She pulled a knife from inside her jacket and stabbed it into her stomach, twisting it.

Before the twist was completed, Hakkai grabbed her hand. Hurriedly, but carefully, he drew the knife out, at the same time catching her before she dropped to the ground, her legs unable to bear her weight any longer.

"Why?" she whispered as she passed out.

Hakkai laid her down and focused his ki on healing. Gojyo saw how his already weak friend paled as he struggled to mend the severely wounded internal organs and stop the bleeding. He did not try to stop Hakkai, but when the green light finally disappeared and the healer slumped back, exhausted, he was there immediately to support him.

"She will live," Hakkai exclaimed, breathing heavily a moment before he was able, with Gojyo's help, to stand up again.

Goku looked down at the unconscious girl. "Is she going to be flogged and hanged like you tried to do with Hakkai?" he asked solemnly.

Hakkai looked at the judge, also wanting an answer to that question. The judge saw his apprehension and understood his unspoken wish. "No, I don't think so. Cho Hakkai, or maybe I should say Cho Gonou, was given a second chance. I'll do what's in my power to make sure this girl gets one, too."

Hakkai smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Must we attend her trial?" Sanzo asked.

The judge shook her head. "No, she has confessed, and with the sheriff's and my testimonies as eyewitnesses, together with what Heng heard her say after you ran off, she can't take it back. It will be enough. The story Gojyo-san told us last night might be repeated in the court, too - at least part of it - to clear the situation for the jury. You don't have to be there, though. Any of us who heard it can do that." She thought for a moment. "It's probably best if Jiang-san testifies as much as possible. She is most respected and trusted by everyone in town." She turned to Hakkai. "How long will it take until Tomi regains consciousness?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't able to heal her completely. She will need a few days to recover."

The judge grunted. "Ah. In that case... You're free to go. I don't want to keep you here for several more days. I'll write a declaration today, signed by the sheriff, Heng-san, Jiang-san and myself, that changes the verdict for Hakkai-san to 'not guilty'."

"Is that legal?" asked Gojyo suspiciously. "I don't want another morning surprise by an angry sheriff busting into our room, accusing Hakkai of murder."

"Under these circumstances it's legal," the judge assured him. "As long as Hakkai-san doesn't commit murder anywhere else, I expect such an unpleasant surprise won't happen again... Unless of course someone else sets you up."

The sheriff lifted the still unconscious Tomi and put her in the wagon. The judge followed, sitting beside her. "The evidence all pointed at you," she addressed Hakkai, "but I still feel like I owe you an apology. I am sorry, and I wish you luck in the future. Oh," she took up a little jug and gave it to Hakkai, "this is salve for your back. Jiang-san asked me to give it to you."

Goku made a deep sigh of relief when they drove away. "Man, I'm glad this is over."

"Let's just hope she doesn't come after us again." Gojyo turned to Hakkai. "How are you feeling, man?"

Hakkai stood watching the disappearing wagon. "I'll be fine. I just hope she will be, too."

Gojyo groaned. "You're too damned soft for your own good, 'kai." He smiled at his lover. "But I do understand why in this case. And I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Get on with the dishes, kappa," Sanzo grunted behind them. "We'll leave this place as soon as you're ready. Goku, start breaking the camp." He went to take care of his own bedroll and pick up his things.

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "I'd better do what the fucking monk wants me to, or you'll have to heal a hole in my skull," he grinned at Hakkai and went to continue the chores.

The campsite was soon cleared, and the jeep stood waiting for them to climb in. Hakkai was the first, and he seated himself behind the steering wheel.

"You're sure you're up to driving?" Gojyo asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gojyo." Hakkai answered calmly. "I've driven with far worse injuries than this. I'm fine."

"No need to baby him, kappa," Sanzo snorted, and took his usual seat beside the healer.

Gojyo shrugged and climbed into the backseat with Goku. "Move over monkey, you don't need all that space."

"Hey! You're the one trying to take over my space!"

"I've got longer legs. I need the space more than you."

"You've got enough space on your side, kappa."

"A monkey like you could sit on the side of the jeep."

"I'm no monkey, perverted kappa!" The insult came instinctively, but Gojyo saw how the boy bit his lip as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Gojyo. I won't call you that again."

The half-breed ruffled his hair. "It's okay. Don't make any promises you can't keep. I promised myself I wouldn't call you a monkey again, but it's too damned hard not calling a monkey a monkey." He grinned at the boy, and Goku had to laugh.

"Are you two finished?" Sanzo asked in a threatening tone.

Gojyo pulled his legs over to his side of the backseat and lit a cigarette. It was the first smoke he really had enjoyed for two days. "We're finished, your holiness." He closed his eyes and let the smoke fill his lungs, feeling utterly relaxed and happy.

The day went on uneventfully. No youkai attacked them, so the only time they stopped was when Sanzo could not bear Goku's "Sanzo, I'm hungry" any more.... or when the monk's stomach agreed with the monkey's, Gojyo suspected.

During the stop Gojyo had helped Hakkai change his bandages and clean the wound. He also rubbed salve on the healer's back, making Hakkai sigh with relief. "You could have asked me to help you with this earlier, you know," Gojyo muttered when he heard that. "You don't have to bear more pain than necessary." Hakkai only smiled.

When evening fell, they had reached the next town on their journey. They found a small inn and parked outside it. This time Hakkai was first at the counter. "Do you have any rooms available?" he asked the porter.

"We have two really nice rooms left," the man answered, smiling.

"We'll take them." Sanzo appeared at the counter.

"If you would please sign here?" The porter handed them the registration book.

When they were signed in, the porter put two keys on the counter. "Rooms 16 and 17. They are upstairs to the left," he told the four young men.

Sanzo took one of the keys. "Let's go, Goku," he demanded, not looking at Gojyo and Hakkai. Goku gave them a smile, before he disappeared, following Sanzo up the stairs.

Gojyo took the other key. "Let's go, Hakkai," he mimicked the monk and grinned. Hakkai smiled back at him and they, too, went to their room.

The room was pleasant, with two large beds, a low table with two comfortable armchairs, and a private bathroom. Hakkai went in first, putting his things down beside one of the beds. Gojyo followed, dropping his bags just inside the door as he closed it. "Hakkai," he said, suddenly incapable of saying anything more. Instead he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and caught his lips with his own. Finally. How he had longed for this. Hakkai's mouth tasted so sweet, Gojyo couldn't get enough.

Hakkai eagerly responded to the kiss. Gojyo felt his lover's fingers tangle in his hair, while he invaded Hakkai's mouth with his tongue. He slid his hands inside Hakkai's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. Together they fell onto the nearest bed, not letting go of each other. "I thought I had lost you," Gojyo murmured as he covered Hakkai's cheeks, forehead, and ears with kisses. What if he had lost him? What if they had executed Hakkai immediately with the gun? The thought made his heart ache, and he stopped the kissing and gripped Hakkai's arms hard.

"You didn't lose me, Gojyo," Hakkai soothed and again brushed his fingers through Gojyo's hair.

Gojyo loosened his grip, lifted his head, and smiled down at Hakkai. "No, I didn't, and I won't ever let that happen," he promised. He bent over Hakkai's neck and licked the sensitive spot he knew was there. The touch made Hakkai moan and turn his head to give Gojyo better access.

Gojyo gently removed Hakkai's shirts and trailed with his fingers over the bandages. "It doesn't hurt too much does it?" he asked quietly, "Can you lie on your back?"

Hakkai nodded. He lay back and watched as Gojyo stripped out of his clothing. When Gojyo leaned over Hakkai, the healer embraced his naked body and whispered, "I need you." Their mouths found each other again, and for some minutes they were locked in another passionate kiss. Gojyo's tongue traced Hakkai's lower lip, then dipped inside and explored every spot of the oh-so-sweet tasting mouth. He could feel Hakkai's tongue against his own, but the youkai did not battle for dominance this time.

"Lie still," Gojyo whispered in Hakkai's ear when he broke the kiss. "Tonight I'll take care of you." He wanted to show Hakkai all the love he felt for him, and judging by the look in Hakkai's eyes, he was willing to let him do so. He made a path of kisses along the edge of the bandages. Tenderly he caressed Hakkai's chest, stroking the hardened nipples, and he smiled at the sounds Hakkai made at the touch. Was anything more rewarding then these moans coming from his lover's throat?

Hakkai was completely relaxed under his ministrations, and Gojyo let his hands roam over every inch of Hakkai's smooth skin. _Gods, all of his body is so beautiful, so perfect. Not even the scar on his stomach can make me see him as anything less than perfect._ Slowly he trailed his fingers to Hakkai's waistband, and, with gentle caresses, removed his lover's jeans. He sought out all of his partner's sensitive spots, and Hakkai's moans become more and more ragged as he shivered under Gojyo's touch. Gojyo's breath was as shallow as Hakkai's now, but this was for Hakkai, so he didn't allow his own arousal to take over.

Hakkai panted expectantly and moaned when Gojyo expertly teased his whole body with hands and mouth. "Gojyo, please," he begged, not able to stand the exciting stimulation any longer.

Finally letting go of the restraints he had put on himself, Gojyo willingly obeyed his lover's plea. A low moan built up in his throat as his gentle lovemaking became more passionate. Shortly after, their voices blended in a scream as they simultaneously reached their climax.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, mumbling sweet nonsense, mixed with brief kisses and gentle stroking. "I love you, Hakkai," Gojyo whispered.

Hakkai ran his fingers through Gojyo's hair. "I love you, too, Gojyo."

Gojyo smiled. It wasn't often that Hakkai expressed his love in words. "Glad to hear it," he teased. "I was wondering."

"Gojyo," Hakkai tried to sound hurt, but Gojyo heard his smile.

"Just kidding." Gojyo snuggled his face into Hakkai's neck. "I know you can't live without me." His tone became serious. "And I can't live without you. Man, I was so afraid when they took you away." He turned to lay on his back. "And all this happened because I just couldn't stop myself from kissing you in the street."

"No, Gojyo," Hakkai shook his head. "It wasn't because of that. If we hadn't been in love, Tomi would have found another way to get to me."

"Guess you're right," Gojyo mused. "But you... you must have been even more scared than me, when they arrested you. You didn't even know yourself if you had committed the crime or not."

"Well, thanks to you, I know now that I didn't." Hakkai caressed Gojyo's cheek. "Have I even thanked you?"

"You don't have to. You would have done the same for me. Besides, tonight's action is thanks enough." He smirked at Hakkai. "Or you could thank me like this every níght," he suggested.

Hakkai laughed. "I don't mind, but how's that different from before I was arrested?"

"Not much, I admit." Gojyo grinned, and then yawned. "Shower, then bed, I think." He rose and headed for the bathroom, then turned, a sly grin on his face. "What do you say to joining me in the shower and continuing there?"

Hakkai smiled. "I'm coming."

-x-X-x-

The next morning Gojyo woke up to agitated voices in the corridor outside their room, one of them Sanzo's. So the grumpy monk had already gotten himself into an argument. Ch, some people did not know their own good; getting involved in an argument with Sanzo was _not_ good. He yawned. Not that he cared. The monk could handle his fights just fine by himself.

Gojyo stiffened at the frightful feeling of déjà vu. What the hell was happening outside? He carefully shook Hakkai awake. "Hakkai, wake up." He tried to suppress the slight tinge of panic in his voice.

Hakkai came fully awake immediately because of Gojyo's tone. He could not see anything threatening. "What's the matter, Gojyo?"

At that moment the door slammed open and an angry Sanzo burst in, followed by an amused Goku. "We're leaving now!" the monk exclaimed. "You have ten minutes, then we're out of here. No breakfast." He was out of the room as quickly as he had entered it.

Gojyo and Hakkai stared after him. "Goku, could you please explain?" Hakkai asked.

Goku grinned. "Well, the very religious and early bird of a mayor in this town is very pleased that his town is visited by a high priest. He has requested a sermon in half an hour. He's out waking the town's population to gather below a hill outside town, right now.

Gojyo burst out laughing, partly because of relief and partly because of Sanzo's predicament.

"Please, Gojyo," Hakkai pleaded. "Don't drag your feet just to irritate Sanzo."

"Heh, normally I would love to piss him off," Gojyo grinned. "But I have to admit, the corrupt monk was quite helpful in rescuing you, so I guess I owe him."

Hurriedly they dressed and packed their things. Ten minutes later they were all sitting in the jeep, with their backs to the rising sun. Watching his partners, Gojyo felt content. Sanzo was sitting with his arms crossed and a pissed expression on his face. Gojyo smirked, maybe he should have delayed their departure just to see the monk forced to do a sermon. Nah, not this time. He felt too good today to make Sanzo's life miserable.

Beside him Goku's stomach rumbled, but for once the monkey was quiet about it. Heh, he guessed Goku, too, was happy enough with things being back to normal not to start a fight about being hungry. Gojyo caught Goku's eyes and got a smile in return. Yes, life was fine.

Hakkai sat smiling in the driver's seat. Gojyo could see his face in the rear mirror. Their eyes met, and for a moment the world stood still. It had been so close... If things had turned out differently Gojyo could have been alone by now. Sure, Sanzo and Goku would still be here, but Gojyo couldn't seriously say whether he could have handled it had it come to Hakkai's death. He looked Hakkai in the eyes. "I'm still here," the green eyes seemed to say, and Gojyo felt eternally grateful for that fact.

"Watch where you're driving!" Sanzo's annoyed voice broke the moment, and Gojyo suddenly laughed. He picked up his cigarettes and lit one, leaned back, and relaxed; after all, everything had turned out just fine.

With the lives they led none of them knew if this would be the last day of their lives; but for the sake of each other, they were eager to keep that last day as far in the future as possible.

Owari


End file.
